Not Really You
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Tea ends up in Ancient Egypt after having a terrible fall. Now Tea needs to learn what fear she needs to overcome in order to get home. The last chapter is up! Yami/Tea
1. The fall

Title: Not Really You  
  
Rated: G   
  
Couple: Yami/Tea  
  
Summary: Tea ends up in Ancient Egypt after having a terrible fall. Will Yami (from the past) learn to love Tea while she's there in his time?  
  
***Okay, this is a fanfic I never thought I would be doing, but it's sounds pretty fun to me so I'm going to try it anyway. If it sounds really bad I don't blame you, but bare with me on this! I'm praying it will be good. Thanks for checkin' out! Hope you enjoy!  
  
~Shining Friendship~  
  
Chapter one: The fall  
  
Yami had won the tournament, gotten all of the Millenium Items, and all three of the Egyptian God Cards.  
  
Yami Marik was destroyed.  
  
Marik, Odion, and Ishizu went back to Egypt.  
  
Things had gone back to normal and everyone was back in school (obviously).  
  
Tea still had a huge crush on Yami, but no one knew about it yet.  
  
Tea intended keeping it that way until she felt that she was ready to tell him how she felt about him.  
  
  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tea were walking home from school one day after Battle   
  
City had ended.  
  
"Thanks for coming over to help out with the shop you guys. This will mean a lot to grandpa," Yugi said to Tea and Joey.  
  
Tea and Joey decided to help out in Yugi's grandpa's game shop for the afternoon.  
  
"It's no prob Yug! Tea and I would love to help you and ya grandpa. Besides… We know that you and your grandpa could use all the help ya can get with a new ship load of stuff comin' in," Joey told his best friend.  
  
"Joey's right Yugi. I'm just glad that we could help you and your grandpa. Too bad Tristan couldn't help out." Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, why was that Joey?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Oh, Tristan just had make-up work to do for school since he missed a week bein' sick," Joey explained.  
  
"Hmmm… Oh well, maybe next time he can help us," Yugi hoped.  
  
"Hey! We're here, aren't we?" Joey said a bit angry.   
  
"Sorry Joey. I almost forget, but I thank both of you guys for helping my grandpa and I out," Yugi said and the trio continued walking to Yugi's house.  
  
*********  
  
"Here. Need some help with that, Joey?" Tea asked as she helped Joey carry in a box full of cards into the shop.  
  
"There we go," Joey said as they brought it in.   
  
"Is that all of it from outside, kids?" Grandpa asked Yugi and the others.  
  
"Now it is grandpa," Yugi said as he brought in the last box from the outside.  
  
"That great! Now we can start putting all of the stuff away!" Grandpa said happily.  
  
Joey and Tea put their backs together, slowly fell to the ground, and gave a long sigh.  
  
"Man! Don't ya guys ever get tired from doin' all of this stuff," Joey complained.   
  
Yugi and Grandpa laughed.  
  
"No! We've been doing this for years and just so happens that you guys aren't and you have to deal with it," Yugi told them and laughed again.  
  
Joey and Tea gave out another long sigh.  
  
"Well, let's get to work you three. We still have a lot more to do. So get up and finish the job," Grandpa commanded them.  
  
When Joey, Tea, and Yugi were done placing cards on the counters and tables, next they went to the shelves.  
  
After an hour of placing most of the cards on the shelves they looked up at the last spot where they needed to puts the rest of the cards.  
  
"I don't know guys. That's pretty far up to putin' cards up there, do ya really want us to do that?" Joey asked while looking up at the spot where the remaining cards needed to be.  
  
"Well, usually we don't have a problem doing that, but the ladder isn't as great as it use to be and grandpa's been having problems putting them up there lately," Yugi explained to his friends.  
  
"Why don't ya do it, Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi put an arm to his back, closed his eyes, and said, "I'm too short."  
  
Joey and Tea fell over.  
  
"Aww man! Now we have to do it!" Joey was getting angry.  
  
"No, just one of us, Joey," Tea told him.  
  
"Well then I better do it, Tea. I don't want ya getting hurt," Joey said to her.  
  
"But Joey! You might be too heavy to climb all the way up there. What if the ladder falls down?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You know what? I'll just do it you guys. I'm not as heavy as Joey and I'm tall enough to reach it when I'm up there. So I'll just go, okay?" Tea told them all.  
  
"I don't know Tea… What if you get hurt too? I don't want you to get hurt either," Yugi said to her.  
  
"No Yugi, I won't. I'm going to do this. If I don't get them up there then no one can, so just let me go."  
  
Grandpa handed the box of cards to Tea and said, "Be careful Tea. I don't want you to get hurt either, all right?"  
  
"I won't. I'll be careful," and she walked over to the ladder.  
  
Tea started to climb up to the top and carefully placed the box down where it was suppose to go.  
  
"Way to go Tea! Ya got it up there!" Joey said excited.  
  
Though, as Tea started to go down the ladder it started to wobble and move.  
  
It got so bad that Tea had accidentally let go of it and she started falling to the floor.  
  
Tea closed her eyes, in fear of what might just happen to her.  
  
The last thing Tea remember was hearing her friends screaming for her in horror right before she went into unconsciousness.   
  
***That's it for chapter one. No, Tea is not dead! Just a slight cliffhanger until we get to the next chapter. Not much yet, I'm sorry to say, but I promise that the chapter will be a lot better. I hope it wasn't too corny, but hey, what can I say? Thanks for reading it anyway and please review!  
  
Shining Friendship ^_^ 


	2. Waking up in the past

'Not Really You'  
  
Chapter two: Waking up in the past  
  
***Hi! I'm back with the second chapter also and I'm hoping it will be a better one then the last one. Thanks for continuing to read the story. Hope u enjoy!  
  
"…Anzu… Anzu please wake up. Anzu!" Tea heard someone say.  
  
Tea slowly opened her eyes and said, "Huh? W-what happened?"  
  
She saw her friends Mai and Serenity right in front of her.  
  
They were right in front her, but something was different and strange when she looked at them and everything behind them.  
  
Tea noticed that they weren't at Yugi's house and her friends were wearing very funny clothes.  
  
Clothes that she had seen in ancient times in her history books, but she didn't know exactly where they were from.  
  
"Oh good. Anzu is awake now, Shizuka. Go and tell everyone that she's up now," Mai order her and she followed her directions.  
  
"Mai, what's going on? Where am I and why did you call Serenity Shizuka just now?" Tea asked as she put her hand to her head.  
  
It felt like a baseball was thrown at her head.  
  
Mai however looked at her like she was crazy or something.  
  
"Anzu, what are you talking about?"   
  
Tea continued to get more confused.  
  
"Anzu? Why are you calling me Anzu? My name is-," Tea was cut off from someone's voice.  
  
"Anzu! You're all right! Oh thank Ra! I was so worried that something terrible was going to happen to you if you didn't wake up," Yami said as he came to Tea and hugged her tightly.  
  
'Why is everybody calling me Anzu? What's going on?' Tea thought to herself as Yami let go of her.  
  
"It was Jou's fault that Anzu got hurt. If he didn't been messing around Anzu wouldn't have gotten hurt," said the person that looked at her friend Tristan.  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi came forward and told her.  
  
"We're sorry Anzu. Jou, Honda, and I were playing in the garden when Jou accidentally hit you to the ground and you went unconscious," Yugi explained.  
  
"Why do you guys all have different names? Are you guys playing a joke or something?" Tea asked, all worried.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
Honda whispered to Jou, "What did you do to Anzu, Jou?"  
  
"Anzu, are you feeling all right?" Yami asked concerned.  
  
"Why is everyone calling me Anzu? My name is Tea. Tea Gardner and I live in Japan with my mom. I go to school with my best friends Yugi, Joey, Tristan and I'm really scared right now because you are all looking at me like I'm crazy."  
  
Yami looked at Tea (Anzu) very worried.  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong with you? You're acting like I don't even know us. Is there something the matter?"  
  
That's when it dawned on Tea.  
  
Tea knew now that she was longer in Domino.  
  
She was in Egypt!  
  
'I remember now! These are all the people that Ishizu was talking about the last time I went to see her. But… but it can't be possible! I can't be in Yami's time. I'd have to be an ancient Egyptian from 5,000 years ago! But that's impossible! NOOOO!!!!!' Anzu said in her mind.  
  
Then she startled everyone when she screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
She left the palace and went outside.  
  
'This… This can't be possible! This has to be a dream, a nightmare, anything, but real! I just can't be Yami's time! I just can't!' Tea screamed in mind.  
  
"Anzu!" Tea heard Mai and Shizuka say.  
  
"We need to get you back inside. You aren't feeling well and you've sort of lost your memory," Mai continued to say as they both caught up to her.  
  
"No! I need to find a way home! Now!" Tea said.  
  
"Please Anzu! You need your rest. You just got hurt," Shizuka told her.  
  
Tea looked around at her past time friends, they eyes were filled with all worry about her.  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
'I guess all I can do is stay with them until I can figure out a way to get home. Though, for now I'm going to have pretend that I'm their friend Anzu until I can get home. I can't let anyone know who I am after today,' Tea told herself.  
  
Tea gave them a hug and said, "Let's get inside you guys. I'm sorry that I scared you all. I guess I just lost myself back there, but I'm fine now. I mean I'm going to be fine once I get some rest."  
  
Mai and Shizuka looked at their friend and their looks of worry slowly disappeared.  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay, Anzu?" Mai asked, still not sure whether or not she should believe her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I guess it was just that knock down that Jou gave me that made me forget my memory for those first few minutes, but I'm back now. You don't have to worry anymore," she told them and smiled.  
  
They smiled back and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm glad Anzu. You were really giving me a scare there for a little while," Shizuka said to her friend as they walked up the stairs to the palace.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that, but right now let's not worry about and start thinking about what were going to do to Jou for payback," Tea said to them with an evil smile.  
  
Mai smiled at her and said, "That's the Anzu that I know. Glad to have you back."  
  
Tea laughed and said, "I'm glad too!"  
  
Though, she said are feeling very worried and scared.  
  
'God! I hope I'm doing the right thing by staying with them, but what choice do I have? I have nowhere else to go. I just wish I knew why I was here in the first place. I just wish I knew…'  
  
Tea, Mai, and Shizuka went back into the palace where all of the guys were waiting for them, but especially for Anzu.  
  
"Anzu…" Yami said, looking directly at her.  
  
Tea looked right back at him.  
  
'God he looks good! Even better than back home. I just wish that Yami could be this worried and loving towards me back home. It's like the only time he's willing be nice and sweet to me is when he has to be, but this Yami is much more different then the one I know,' Tea told herself.  
  
"Yes Yami?" she asked.  
  
"Are you going to be all right now?"   
  
"Of course she is, Yami! Anzu's a tough girl. She can get through anything," Jou spoke out while Shizuka and Mai gave him looks.  
  
"Oh it's not over Jou! You are getting payback for what you did to our best friend over here," Mai told him.  
  
"I was talking to Anzu," Yami told his friends and turned his focus back on Tea.  
  
"I'm fine Yami, but I think I need some rest now."  
  
"Very well, Anzu. But I hope to see you all well and rested by tomorrow. I believe we have some things to talk about and I want to know that you're all right."  
  
Tea smiled at the young and handsome Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
"Yes Yami, I will be and thank you for letting me rest for remainder of the day. It is most appreciative to me. I'll see you all tomorrow then."  
  
Mai and Shizuka came up to Tea and gave her a big hug and said, "Sleep well Anzu."  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
"'Night Anzu…" Yugi, Jou, and Honda said then she left her chambers.  
  
Though, as Yami watched his very good friend go to bed there was something on his mind.  
  
'For reason, I know that Anzu isn't herself anymore. I sense that Anzu is as if she was another person. Like that's not really her. Though, it seems she didn't know how to really react to the situation. I also sense other things, but I can't describe them right now. All I know is that this girl isn't the Anzu that I love and tomorrow I'm going to find out who she really is…'   
  
***Was the second chapter better than the first one? I definitely thought so. The third chapter should be even more better then this one. It will have major Yami and Tea (Anzu) moments in it. So keep an eye out for it! ^_~ See ya soon!  
  
~Shining Friendship~ 


	3. Unsure about the truth

'Not Really You'  
  
***Chapter three is up! I do think that this story is going good so far, don't ya think? Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I hope to get more. Enjoy the third chapter! C ya!  
  
Chapter three: Unsure about the truth  
  
The next day Tea went around the palace a little uneasy.  
  
'I hope no one figures out that I'm not the real Anzu. I just don't know what would happen if everyone in the palace found out that Anzu wasn't really here. And that I was playing her role until I get home. I just don't want to get into any danger while I'm here,' Tea said to herself.  
  
Suddenly Tea heard someone call her cover-up name.  
  
"Anzu! Anzu!" Tea heard Yugi call out to her from the end of the hallway.  
  
Tea turned around and yelled back, "Hey Yugi! It's great to see you!"  
  
"It's great to see you, Anzu. Are you feeling better? I hope Jou didn't hurt you that much yesterday," Yugi said little worried.  
  
"No, I'm all right. Jou just didn't see where he was going and it caused me to get hurt, but I'm fine now. It just took a good night's rest. That's all."  
  
Yugi smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad Anzu! The palace isn't as lively without you in it."  
  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment, Yugi. Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem Anzu. You're a great friend to have. I just don't know what we would do without you here with us."  
  
Tea smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
'It's good to know that Anzu has great friends here... just as I do... back home...' Tea thought to herself again, missing Domino and her friends very much.  
  
"Uhhh... Anzu? Are you okay?" Yugi asked a few seconds later.  
  
Tea opened her eyes and said, "Uhhh... Yes! I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking how wonderful it was to have all of you as my-," Tea was cut off from a serious voice that she heard right behind her.  
  
"Anzu, can we talk?" Yami said from right behind her.  
  
Yami was so close to her that she felt him breathing on her neck and back.  
  
His breaths were making a shiver go right down her spine.  
  
Tea slowly turned around to the young pharaoh.  
  
"What was that, Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
"Can we talk... in private...? I think it's very important," Yami told her.  
  
Tea looked deep into Yami's violet eyes.  
  
The eyes that Yami, from her time, had and they were so mysterious to her.  
  
She loved his eyes, but at the same... they seem so serious... and so dangerous.  
  
But in some weird way... she liked it.  
  
She just had never such eyes as his.  
  
"Sure Yami... we can talk. If it-," Tea was once again cut off from yet another voice.  
  
"Um Yami, Anzu won't be able to talk with you right now," Mai said to him as she walked into the room.  
  
"Why not?" Yami and Tea asked.  
  
Mai smiled and Shizuka came out as well.  
  
"Because we need to do some girl talk. Anzu, Shizuka, and I never get to do our little get togethers anymore so we thought this would be the perfect time," Mai told him.  
  
"And why is that?" Yami asked, putting his arms to his chest.  
  
"Because… We might not get to for away when Ryou gets back from his trip. Please Yami! It would mean the world to us if you just give us the afternoon and then you can talk to Anzu later on tonight," Shizuka begged and suggested.  
  
'Ryou? Whose Ryou? Probably another one of my past time friends. I wonder which one though... Well while I'm trying to figure that out I better go along with what Mai and Shizuka have planned for me so everyone still thinks that I'm Anzu.'  
  
"Please Yami! Just let me have the afternoon with the girls! It would mean a lot to me!" Tea went along with Mai and Shizuka begging.  
  
Yami looked straight into Tea eyes.  
  
'This girl... She may not be my Anzu, but she has this rather innocent and sweet side to her like Anzu does, I sense. I just hope that she does not bring harm to my friends…or maybe… she could help me find Anzu… Where ever she might be... I pray to Ra that she is safe,' Yami said to himself.  
  
Yami's serious look faded and he put on a soft looking face.  
  
"All right, you may all go, but only IF Anzu comes to my chambers tonight to talk to me. All right?" Yami told the girls.  
  
"It's a deal!" Tea, Mai, and Shizuka said.  
  
And with that said Tea, Mai, and Shizuka giggled and ran off to where they were going.  
  
***  
  
"So on a range of 1 to 10 where would you put Yugi for being cute?" Mai asked Tea and Shizuka in her chambers.  
  
"Yugi? I don't know... Let me think about that for a second..." Shizuka said.  
  
Mai turned to Tea and said, "What about you Anzu?"  
  
Tea blushed.  
  
Putting a scale of how cute Yugi was... her former crush!  
  
"Ummm... I'd have to say a... 7," Tea thought.  
  
Mai slightly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah... I guess a 7 wouldn't be so bad for Yugi. What do you think, Shizuka?" Mai asked.  
  
"A 7 sounds good to me," Shizuka told them.  
  
"Okay! What about Jou?" Mai said next.  
  
"No way! I am not putting a scale on that Mai! Jou's my brother!" Shizuka said out loud.  
  
Tea and Mai laughed.  
  
"Well of course YOU don't have to scale that one Shizuka! That would be just plain weird!" Mai said while laughing.  
  
Tea continued to laugh too.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Stop! So, come on Anzu! Where would you put Jou on a scale of 1 to 10?" Mai asked her as soon as she stopped laughing.  
  
Tea thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Ummm... I'd give Jou... probably an... 8..." Tea said quietly.  
  
Now it was Mai and Shizuka's turn to laugh out loud.  
  
"Really? You'd give my brother an 8! Wow!" Shizuka said in shock.  
  
"I can't believe you would give Jou a higher rating than Yugi!" Mai said.  
  
"Well... What about you, Mai? Where would you put Jou?" Tea asked.  
  
"That irresponsible guy! I wouldn't waste my time to give that dork a rating," Mai told her.  
  
"Oh come on Mai! I know you like him," Shizuka said while giving her a smirk.  
  
Mai looked at her completely shocked.  
  
"How dare you say that Shizuka! I would never!"   
  
"Huh-uh... Sure you wouldn't..." then Shizuka started cracking up again.  
  
Mai gave her a mean look and then looked away.  
  
"Okay, so whose next?" Tea asked while trying to get Mai to join in the fun again.  
  
"Honda, of course!" Shizuka said with excitement building in her throat.  
  
"Okay... Honda..." Tea quietly said.  
  
'Tristan...? Where would I put Tristan on the scale?' she thought.  
  
"Well?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Uhhh... I think Honda is a 7. I think he's a 7," Tea answered.  
  
"A 7 sounds good. I think so too," Shizuka agreed.  
  
Mai looked back at them and in a bored voice said, "A 6."  
  
"Okay," the others said.  
  
Mai decided to now let go of what Shizuka said and really get back into the game a few moments later.  
  
"Now who?" Shizuka asked Mai.  
  
"I think we all know who... Ryou!" Mai smiled happily as she said it.  
  
'Ryou! I don't even know who he is! How am I going to scale him if I don't even know who he is?!' Tea thought wildly.  
  
"Ryou, huh? Hmmm... That's a tough one too!" Shizuka as she went into thinking about it.  
  
"What about you, Anzu? We all know that Ryou is like the only other guy you get excited to see, besides Yami, in the palace," Mai said while smiling.  
  
'Oh great! If I can't figure out who Ryou is fast everyone is going to find out that I'm not Anzu! Oh come on, Tea! Think! Think! Who could Ryou be?' Tea thought desperately.  
  
"Well… What do you think?" Mai started to get a little impatient.  
  
"I'm still thinking," Tea asked back in a rush.  
  
'Come on! Ryou is… is… Bakura! Yeah! He's got to be Bakura! I just pray he's Bakura!' Tea finally got it.  
  
"Okay! I would have to put Ryou at a… 8," Tea told Mai.  
  
"Finally! I thought you'd never tell us, Anzu! And you Shizuka?" Mai said.  
  
"I go with a 7 on Ryou," Shizuka replied.  
  
"Either a 6 or a 7 for Ryou on me," Mai told them.  
  
"So whose left?" Shizuka asked.  
  
Mai looked to Tea and they both smiled.  
  
"Yami!" they all said and laughed.  
  
"K! Shizuka, you go first. What's Yami on your scale?" Mai asked.  
  
"An 8… I think," Shizuka simply said.  
  
"I'd go with a 9 for me on Yami," Mai answered while blushing a bit.  
  
"Errr… Uhhh… For Yami? I'd would say a… 10," Tea said as quiet as she could.  
  
Shizuka and Mai laughed as hard as they could once they heard Tea's answer.  
  
"I knew it! You've like Yami along, huh Anzu?" Mai looked to Tea.  
  
Tea blushed.  
  
"No! I just think he's cute! You don't have to like a guy to think he's cute, you know," Tea told her.  
  
Mai continued to laughed as hard as she could.  
  
"Okay… Okay… Okay! That's enough now. I think we're done for scaling the guys on how cute they are," Mai said a few moments later.  
  
"Thank you!" Tea and Shizuka said.  
  
"Hey!" Mai said and they continued to laugh all afternoon long.  
  
***  
  
"Yami…?" Tea said as she walked into his chambers that night.  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Are you here?" Tea continued to ask.  
  
Silence still filled the room.  
  
'I guess he's not here yet… I wonder why?' Tea thought to herself as she walked out onto the pharaoh balcony.  
  
"Wow! It sure is beautiful tonight. The stars look even better here than they do back home," Tea accidentally said out loud.  
  
"I'm sure they do… Tea," said the mysterious voice of Yami in the shadows.  
  
Tea quickly spun around to find Yami right behind her again.  
  
"How…? What do you mean, Yami? It's me, Anzu," Tea lied.   
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"You're lies can't work with me like they do with the others," Yami told her.  
  
"Because of your Millenium Puzzle, I know…" Tea said back, sadly.  
  
Yami looked at her.  
  
She looked and acted just like Anzu did, but there was still something different about this girl.  
  
Something not even he could explain.  
  
Yami knew that it wasn't a bad feeling, because he could sense now that this stranger was indeed a good person.  
  
"How do you know, Tea? Why are you here? And where is Anzu?" Yami asked.  
  
"I know because… Okay, this may be hard to believe, but I'm from the future," she told him honestly.  
  
"The future?" Yami asked while his eyes widened.   
  
"Yes, I come from Domino City, Japan. 5,000 years from now."  
  
"Wow! What else can you tell me, Tea?" Yami continued to ask questions with great interest.  
  
"There isn't much I'm afraid to say Yami. I don't why I'm here and I don't know where your friend Anzu is. I just wish I knew…" Tea said while looking very sad.  
  
She put her face against a wall while tears threatened to come out.  
  
And then Tea had had it.  
  
She had burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami! I shouldn't act like this, but I'm scared. I don't even know if I'll even get back! I don't know how to get back! I feel so lost…" and Tea continued to cry.  
  
Yami felt sorry for the girl.  
  
He decided to give her hug for comfort.  
  
He hoped that it would make her feel better.  
  
When Tea saw that Yami offered him to hold her, she couldn't refuse it.  
  
Yami patted her back and hugged her gently.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to go through with this, Tea. It wasn't right that you pulled away from the people that you love. I wish that I could help you, but I have no knowledge of how to transport people into the past or the future. Though, I truly wish that I could… for you."  
  
Tea let go of Yami in surprise of what he had said while he touched her chin.  
  
He brought it up slowly and gently forced her to look into his eyes… the eyes that she loved.  
  
Yami looked directly into Tea eyes and felt something that he hadn't felt since Anzu was there.  
  
Yami looked fondly at her and she smiled.  
  
Yami slowly leaned in closer to Tea.  
  
Moving in closer… and closer… and closer… until-  
  
"Yami, wait! I can't do this!" Tea told him.  
  
"Can't do what?" Yami asked.  
  
"I can't kiss you… I don't even know you… Okay, yes I do, b-but that's another story," Tea said as she calmed down and wiped her tears away.  
  
"How? How do you know me? Is there something else you haven't told me?" Yami asked her with full interest still.  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"Well, you know how I said that I come from the future?"  
  
"Yeah," Yami replied.  
  
"Well, so do you and everyone else in the palace. You, me, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Mai, Shizuka, and Ryou, we all come from the future."  
  
"You can't be serious! Hey wait a minute! How did you know about Ryou?"  
  
Tea blushed.  
  
"We were kind of talking about you guys when Mai, Shizuka, and I were having our girl talk this afternoon," Tea explained.  
  
"Ohhh… So that's what you guys were laughing about all afternoon. Making fun of us, huh?"   
  
Tea laughed.  
  
"No… Not whole the time."  
  
"Now you think your being funny now huh? Yeah, very funny."  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
***  
  
Later on that night Tea returned to her chambers after Yami promised not to mention anything that they had talked about no one.  
  
Yami walked her there and said goodnight.  
  
After she fell asleep Yami didn't leave her said until he heard Yugi calling his name out in the palace.  
  
"Yami! Yami, come here!" Yugi said from outside of Anzu's bedchambers.  
  
Yami got a little mad at Yugi for his disturbing of watching and staring over the new girl that had entered his life.  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi.  
  
"What is it, Yugi? What's so important that you had to bother me from-," Yami was cut off.  
  
"Staring at Anzu all night…" Yugi said in a drift.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" Yami repeated, a little annoyed.   
  
"Why are you still up? You never stay up this late at night unless… unless there's something wrong! What's wrong? Tell me! What has happened?" Yugi urged.  
  
"Nothing! There's nothing wrong!" Yami said.  
  
"Then why are you still up?" Yami knew that Yugi wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
Yami stared at Yugi for a moment and pulled him completely away from Anzu's chambers.  
  
"Yugi, are you sure that no one else is up? It's just us up, right?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah. I checked before I came over to Anzu's room," Yugi told him.  
  
"Good, because I need to tell you something, but only if you keep it a secret between us. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Okay! Do you know remember how Anzu was acting all crazy and weird after she had woken up from Jou knocking her unconscious?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Well… That isn't the real Anzu! That's Anzu from the future! She's from the future! 5,000 years ahead from now."  
  
Yugi just stared at him for a moment then spoke again.  
  
"Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me! That's Anzu is… f-from the future!" Yugi said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but her real name is Tea and she says that she has friends that look exactly like us too."  
  
"Wow! But how did you find what all of this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well… Uhhh… You know how I asked Anzu or rather Tea to come and see earlier this night?"  
  
"Yeah, so you found out all of this from tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but it wasn't easy, Yugi."  
  
"What do you mean, Yami?"  
  
"She got Anzu's heart and spirit. She's exactly like Anzu. In practically every way possible and-," Yami was once again cut off from Yugi.  
  
"-and you like her too, Yami. I can tell. The way you look at Tea is very similar to the way that you looked at Anzu."  
  
Yami shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I could never Yugi! I could never learn to love a girl from the future. That's impossible!" Yami stated.  
  
"Is it impossible or are you just afraid that you might just love the same girl from two different time periods, Yami?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You think about that Yami… I believe that you will see what I mean when the time comes, but until then… get some sleep. It's late," Yugi told his friend.  
  
"I will! Just give me five more minutes and I'll be gone," Yami snapped.  
  
"Fine! But just think about what I said. Is it impossible to love Tea or are you just afraid to? Think about that Yami… You really need to know… and soon," then Yugi walked off for bed.  
  
"I- I couldn't possibly love Tea! I love Anzu! Or… or do I love the both of them?"  
  
****That's the end of chapter three! Wasn't it great?! I definitely think it will be one of the best chapters of the story. In the next chapter, Ryou (Bakura) enters the story and a certain Pharaoh of Egypt gets a little jealous him. He, he, he, he, he! Now I'm so evil, huh? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter and see what happens. I'll try to make it quick, but I do have school so I can't make any promises. Hope to come back soon with the fourth chapter! ^_^   
  
Please review! 


	4. A jealous pharaoh

'Not Really You'  
  
*** Chapter four is finally up! ^_^ Let's see what's going on in the story now.  
  
Chapter four: A jealous pharaoh  
  
The next day Tea felt a bit better.  
  
The fact that Yami knew who she really was had relieved some of her stress of being in ancient Egypt.  
  
Tea was walking to the wash room when she had accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Tea said then looked up to see who it was. ". Yami!"  
  
Yami stood in front of her, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's all right Tea. I know that you only bumped into me by accident. It's not a problem," Yami assured her.  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"Thanks Yami, but can I ask you favor before I leave you?"  
  
"Sure. What is it that you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you just call me Tea when it's just you and me from now on? I don't want the others to know that I'm not their friend Anzu. At least not yet. I'm still not ready to tell the others. I hope you understand."  
  
"Yes. If it's truly what you want. I'll keep it a secret," Yami said while having flashbacks of telling Yugi about Tea and knowing that he was lying to her.  
  
"Thanks Yami! That's so sweet of you. You're such a good friend," she told him.  
  
Then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked off to the wash room.  
  
After Tea left Yugi appeared from around the corner, a huge smile was across his face.  
  
Yami turned to him and asked, "What's so funny? Why are you smiling that, Yugi?"  
  
"I guess what I said to you finally caught up with you, Yami."  
  
"What? You mean Tea kissing my cheek just now? That was just to show her thanks for keeping a secret hidden until she was ready to admit the truth to everyone else."  
  
"And have you?" Yugi asked while walking up to him.  
  
Yami looked down slightly and said, "No. I haven't. Because I've already told you what's going on, you know that."  
  
"So you're going to just lie to her like that?"  
  
"I am until she feels comfortable here. She's still a little afraid of being here, Yugi."  
  
"Ohhh. So what do you plan to do next?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Yami answered.  
  
"Well, let's just hope that Tea learns to like this place soon because she may be here awhile."  
  
"Let's just hope."  
  
*** Everyone was in the throne room that afternoon.  
  
Tea was sitting on the floor, talking to Mai and Shizuka about how much fun she had with them the day before when suddenly the large palace door had slowly opened.  
  
There stood the of the smiling person that looked similar to Tea's friend Bakura.  
  
"Hi everybody," Ryou said and walked in with some stuff.  
  
"Hi Ryou!" Mai and Shizuka said as they ran over to him in a hurry.  
  
"Hey guys. It's great to see you both," Ryou said happily as he gave a hug to the girls.  
  
"Ryou, what's up man?" Jou said as he, Yugi, and Honda walked over to him.  
  
"Nothing much, Jou. I'm just glad to be back from my trip," Ryou answered.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Honda said coolly.  
  
"No, it's just I like being here with you guys more than being a historical trip around Egypt."  
  
"You've got a point Ryou. I'd rather be here too," Yugi stated while they all laughed.  
  
After everyone stopped laughing Ryou turned his focus on Tea.  
  
Everyone remained quiet while Ryou slowly walked over to her.  
  
Tea was still sitting on the floor from having her discussion with Mai and Shizuka.  
  
"Hello Anzu. It's great to see you. Can I help you up to say hello to me?" Ryou said quietly as he gave out his hand for Tea to take to stand up.  
  
She wasn't sure at first if she should take it, but she decided to take it a few moments after Ryou offered his hand out to her.  
  
Yugi turned to see how Yami was taking all of this.  
  
Yami didn't look too good.  
  
He looked quite angry at how Tea took Ryou's hand and trust so quickly.  
  
'How dare Ryou do that! He doesn't even know who she really is! I'm the one that knows Tea, not him!' Yami was fuming on the insides.  
  
Yugi just smiled.  
  
'Maybe Yami will now start to realize what I was talking about last night,' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"I missed you Anzu. Did you miss me at all?" Ryou asked gently.  
  
'Miss you? I don't even know you. This pretending I'm Anzu thing is harder than I thought it would be,' Tea complained to herself.  
  
Tea, however, put a smile on her face and said, "Of course I missed you Ryou. You're one of my best friends. I could never forget about you."  
  
Then she gave him a hug as he hugged her back with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Yami looked completely shocked.  
  
"How could Tea say that! She doesn't even know Ryou. Unless, she's just acting again. but what if she isn't? What if she likes the Ryou from her time more than she likes me?' Yami thought.  
  
Then it dawned on him what he had just said.  
  
'Me? Why would I care about that? It's not like I like her in 'that' kind of way.' then Yami looked over to Yugi.  
  
Yugi had on a smile that showed that he was still trying to prove his point to what he was saying the night before.  
  
'See Yami? Wasn't I right? I knew you'd be jealous of Ryou,' Yugi spiritually told him.  
  
'Yugi! It is not what you think!' Yami yelled to him in frustration.  
  
Yugi's smile went even bigger.  
  
'Then why did you look so uptight and frustrated when Ryou was talking to her?' Yugi asked.  
  
'I was not uptight!' Yami said angrily.  
  
'Chill out Yami! God! For a guy that doesn't like Tea you sure feel protected of her,' Yugi told him.  
  
'Well that's one person's opinion,' Yami said to him and made no further contact with Yugi.  
  
Off in the corner, Mai whispered to Shizuka, "It looks like I was wrong, Shizuka. I think Anzu might actually like Ryou more than Yami."  
  
Shizuka giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right Mai. Anzu might actually him more than Yami," Shizuka whispered back.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see what happens," Mai said.  
  
*** That night, Tea was looking through some magic books in the library to see if she could find anything that might be able to send her back into the future.  
  
'There's nothing here! I can't find anything that could help! I could be stuck here for the rest of my life if I don't find something to send me back to the future,' Tea said to herself, all worried.  
  
Though, someone coming in the library soon disturbed her.  
  
"Hello? Anzu, are you here?" said the unknown voice.  
  
'Oh no! Somebody's coming! I better hide these books and fast!' Tea thought.  
  
She quickly put them on a shelf, stacked, and picked up another book and pretended to read it.  
  
The person that came into the library was Ryou.  
  
"Oh, hi Ryou! I didn't hear you coming. I was reading a book," Tea lied as she placed the book down on the table to look at him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"That's all right Anzu. I was just coming to check up on you, that's all."  
  
"Oh well, here I am. perfectly fine," Tea said a little nervous.  
  
But for some odd reason Ryou couldn't notice.  
  
Instead he walked closer to Tea and sat down with her.  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing?"  
  
"What? Can't I have some alone time with you? We are friends, aren't we?" he asked.  
  
"Well. yes, of course we are. I just thought that you would be-," Tea was cut off from Ryou leaning in fast and kissing her hard.  
  
Tea so shocked of what had just happened that she couldn't move.  
  
Then after a few seconds of taking in what was happening Tea pushed Ryou away.  
  
"Ryou! Why the heck did you do that?! You don't just come up to a girl and kiss her like that! What were you thinking?" Tea demanded.  
  
"I thought that you would like that Anzu. I mean, I thought that you liked me."  
  
Tea looked at him.  
  
'I guess Ryou thought Anzu liked him when she was here. And if he did I sort of don't blame him for trying, but I wish he hadn't done it that way. That wasn't the right way for Ryou to show his feelings towards me. or rather Anzu, but. he does look sorry for sneaking that kiss up on me like that. I guess I shouldn't blow my temper up at him for making a simple mistake.'  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"I do like you Ryou, just not in that way. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings for not feeling the same way."  
  
Ryou turned away.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Anzu. I shouldn't have done to you. That was way out of line and I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Yes I can forgive you Ryou. I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't forgive you," then Tea laughed.  
  
"Thank you Anzu. You truly are a great friend to have, you know that right?"  
  
"I know. but I only know that because you guys tell me that all the time. It's the only way I know if I'm being a good friend or not," Tea said.  
  
"Well either way I know for a fact that you are a great friend," Ryou told her while standing then helping her up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*** *Yami's Point of View*  
  
I was walking through the palace after dinner to check on everyone.  
  
Mai and Shizuka were laughing and giggling with their little girl talks in Mai's chambers.  
  
Yugi, Jou, and Honda were outside, in the garden again, playing a game.  
  
'I wonder where Tea and Ryou are.' I thought to myself as I continued to look for them.  
  
I was walking by the palace's library when I had finally found Tea.  
  
She was searching through many different kinds of books at the time, when suddenly we both heard someone coming into the library and calling her name.  
  
I quickly looked to Tea to see what she was going to do next.  
  
She had quickly gathered up all of the books that she was reading and stacked them on a shelf.  
  
Then she grabbed another book out of nowhere and sat down right before the person came.  
  
The person turned out to be Ryou.  
  
I had for some reason started to growl when I saw Ryou near Tea again.  
  
'What's HE doing here?' I asked myself in a somewhat angered voice as I continued to see what was going on.  
  
Now even though I couldn't hear what was going on I had a pretty good idea of what might had been going on.  
  
Tea seemed quite shocked to see Ryou there, but went along with her usual greetings.  
  
Though, to my despise, Ryou seemed to be quite glad to see Tea anyway.  
  
Ryou must have made a quick conversation with Tea, I guessed, so he could sit down with her.  
  
I growled even harder the second time, seeing Ryou sitting next to Tea, his eyes completely focused in on her.  
  
Although, to my surprise, I saw in Tea's eyes that she was a bit nervous with Ryou sitting down with her at first.  
  
Which I thought was a good thing. until Ryou did the one thing that was able to tear my heart in half right then and there.  
  
He. had. kissed her!  
  
Ryou kissed Tea directly on the lips with no warning.  
  
After I saw what had just happened I could only watch for a mere few seconds to see what Tea might have done.  
  
Though, she didn't do anything.  
  
After I watched it for about 5 seconds I turned and walked away from the scene.  
  
I fought back the tears as I left for my chambers.  
  
Fighting back the tears was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.  
  
Though, even though I fought back the threatening tears forming into my eyes, I could not let go of the image of Ryou kissing Tea.  
  
I wouldn't let it go.  
  
The pain of watching what happened between my two friends was enough to want to kill myself.  
  
I ran.  
  
I ran to my chambers, in fear of running into someone like Yugi.  
  
I couldn't take another lecture from Yugi right now.  
  
Especially when I knew now that I had put it all into denial as he walked away every time, knowing that in my heart. I was lying to him and to myself.  
  
*End Yami's Point of View*  
  
*** "Yami, where are you?" Tea asked as she walked into his chambers later on that night.  
  
"Come on Yami! I know that you're in here! I've looked for you everywhere else in the palace. Now come on out!" Tea demanded.  
  
Not a sound was made.  
  
"Yami." escaped from her lips.  
  
'Oh where is he?! I've looked him everywhere! He can't be anywhere else. I checked every other place the palace. Or maybe. he's avoiding me. but why? I haven't done anything wrong. Why would he be avoiding me?'  
  
"What is it, Tea?" Yami asked from behind her again.  
  
Tea gave out a little gasp of surprise and said, "You really need to stop doing that Yami. It could really frighten a person, like me."  
  
"Why are you here?" Yami said in a rough voice.  
  
Tea seemed quite surprised as to why he was acting like this.  
  
"Since when do you have an attitude for me coming into your room, Yami?"  
  
"Since I saw you kissing Ryou earlier!" Yami loudly stated.  
  
Tea just stared at him, motionless, for several moments.  
  
"You. Y-you were spying on me, Yami. Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Tea suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you Tea. I was just passing by and I saw you kissing Ryou," Yami lied.  
  
Tea looked directly and knew that he was lying.  
  
"That isn't true and you know it!" Tea said, angrily.  
  
Yami noticed the change in Tea's voice and started to fight back as well.  
  
"Know. Know! What I want to know is why you can't even let me go near you after everything I've been doing for you, but you let Ryou kiss you!" Yami yelled.  
  
"How would you know? You SAID that you didn't see the whole thing, right?"  
  
"I saw enough! Enough to know that I mean nothing to you!" Yami yelled again and stormed out of his chambers.  
  
Tea went wide-eyed as Yami left the room.  
  
'Is Yami jealous of Ryou?' she asked in her mind.  
  
"What do you mean by you mean nothing to me?" Tea asked while she followed Yami out of his chambers.  
  
"You know what I mean, Tea! You're just trying to act all innocent towards me so I can forgive you, right?" Yami asked as he continued to walk away.  
  
Though, Tea walked in front of him and looked right into his eyes again.  
  
"Of course you mean something to me, Yami. You mean a lot to me. You're my friend and I wouldn't have gotten through all of this already if it hadn't been for you," Tea looked softly at him.  
  
Though, Yami didn't take her words seriously.  
  
"Yeah, well go and say to someone else! Like Ryou! I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that since he's already gotten everything I've ever wanted," Yami said as he walked away from Tea.  
  
Though, Tea wouldn't let him get away that easily.  
  
She grabbed his arm to prevent him from going anything further.  
  
Yami was getting angrier by the second now.  
  
"Let go of me at once Tea!" Yami demanded.  
  
"No! Not until you tell me what's going on with you! Why are you acting like this?" she yelled back.  
  
Yami pulled away from Tea's grasp and turned around to her.  
  
"I have nothing further to discuss with you Tea! So Goodbye! Forever!" then he walked off again.  
  
Not even caring to look back and see what Tea had looked like from what he had just said to her.  
  
Tea stood there in shock for several moments as Yami walked down the hall.  
  
"Fine! See what I care! It's not like you ever cared about me!" then Tea started to walk off in the other direction, crying.  
  
When Yami heard Tea cry he remember about what had happened the night before.  
  
How Tea was so scared, that she had no one else to turn to, and how she had finally started to like where she was staying.  
  
Yami knew that he couldn't just let Tea walk away crying like that.  
  
Not when he truly did care about her.  
  
"Tea, wait! I didn't mean what I said! I don't want you to leave. I lied," Yami said as he turned around to her.  
  
She stopped as soon as he said that and looked at him unhappily with a tear- stained face.  
  
"Oh really! Why the sudden change? Are you not letting me go because you want me to help you find the girl that you love? Well save it, because I am not going to let you just use me to help you find your girlfriend!" Tea told him.  
  
Yami looked down.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. At least not yet anyway. I had never told her that I loved her, Tea. I was going to soon enough, but then you came and then I knew that I couldn't anymore."  
  
"Well then I'm sorry that I mess up your plans," Tea said coolly, but meanly.  
  
Yami walked up to her and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Tea, please listen to me! You really need to know why I've been acting the way I have," Yami said.  
  
Tea looked away from him and said, "Why should I?" and turned around so her back was facing him.  
  
"The truth is that I was jealous of Ryou and I took it out on you. I knew that I shouldn't have, but thought that you liked Ryou more than me and that scared me," Yami let out the truth to her.  
  
Tea turned her face around to look at him.  
  
"But why? I thought that you loved Anzu," Tea wondered.  
  
"Because of this." he gently said.  
  
Then he whirled around to face her, grabbed her back the arms, and kissed lightly on the lips.  
  
A few moments later he broke the kiss he gave to her as she stood there, knowing that the great pharaoh of Egypt had actually kissed her.  
  
***That's it for chapter four! I hope it was a good one! Yami was getting jealous of Ryou. Tea and Yami fighting. You know, I really didn't like that part though, but it was made up when Yami finally kissed Tea. Didn't you like that? He, he, he, he, he. That was cool. Anyway, I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but I'll think of something good for it. I hope ^_^. Please review!!! 


	5. Questions and answers

'Not Really You'  
  
Chapter five: Questions and answers  
  
***Hey, I'm back with the fifth chapter! I hope the last chapter was good. Let's just get right to the point and see what happened after Yami kissed Tea.  
  
Tea stood there for about minute not making a move or a sound.  
  
"Tea… are you going to say anything?" Yami asked, getting worried if he did the right thing.  
  
Tea put a hand to her lips a few seconds then said, "You… You just kissed me, Yami… B-but why?"   
  
Tea was still in complete shock of what had happened.  
  
"I love you Tea," Yami said.  
  
"But I thought that you loved Anzu. What happened?"   
  
"I love both of you Tea."  
  
"What?! How can you love both of us?" Tea asked.  
  
"I just do," he simply said.  
  
"But Yami! I'm suppose to go back to the future and if I go back you'll probably never see me again."  
  
"Tea, I love you. I see that now and I want you to stay with me. Please stay with me," Yami begged.  
  
Tea sighed and looked down then looked back up at Yami.  
  
"But… I have to go back. Japan is my home. I have all of my friends and family back in Japan. I can't stay here. I just… just can't," then Tea ran off crying.  
  
"Tea wait!" Yami called out, but she was already gone.  
  
***  
  
*Tea's Point of View*  
  
I still couldn't believe that Yami would used the words…   
  
The three words 'I love you.'  
  
It was the words that I feared someone would say while I was here and tear me apart with guilt.  
  
The words I truly did not want to hear from anyone.  
  
But I was especially afraid of Yami saying the words and now he has.  
  
I don't know what I should do anymore.  
  
I mean, I want to go back home, but what will happen if I can't get back.  
  
There has to be something that can get me back home.  
  
I've already regretted coming here when Ryou and Yami wanted me to love them and I turned them away.   
  
I don't want anymore of that to happen to me while I'm here.  
  
I don't want to hurt the new friends that I have learned to trust and care for while I've been here.  
  
I just want to get back home.  
  
*End of Tea's Point of View*  
  
***  
  
Early the next morning Tea sneaked of the palace.  
  
She wore a blue cape with a hood over her Egyptian clothes so one could recognize her.  
  
'Maybe I can get some answers to get back home from someone outside of the palace,' Tea said to herself as she ran off.  
  
She ran and ran until she stopped at a large place that seemed to look a lot like a temple.  
  
'I wonder if I can get some answers here…' Tea thought.  
  
Tea slowly entered the temple, as quiet as could be.  
  
Though, she wasn't in far of the temple when suddenly she felt about half dozen hands on her body preventing her from going any further into the temple.  
  
"Let go! Get away from me! I haven't done anything!" Tea screamed to the people that had captured her.  
  
"Stop! Let her go! NOW!!!" said a voice in the shadows.  
  
They shadowy figures let her go, but roughly.  
  
"Who's there?" Tea asked, scared.  
  
The unknown person came out of the shadows to reveal who he or she was.  
  
The person came out of the shadows and took put down the hood of his cape.  
  
'It's Marik!' Tea said in her mind.  
  
"It is I, Priest Malik of the Temple of Ra, Anzu," he stated then walked up to her.  
  
'Malik…? God, does everybody have different names in ancient Egyptian!' she asked herself.  
  
"It's been awhile since I last saw you, Anzu. Where have you been all of this time?"  
  
"Oh… Just busy that's all."  
  
'If you call trying to get back home busy, but then I'd like to call it a desperate situation,' Tea said in her mind.  
  
"Are you here to see my sister?" Malik asked.  
  
'Ishizu? Maybe she can help!' Tea thought.  
  
"Yes, if that's all right with her of course," she answered.  
  
"I'm sure sister won't have a problem of you coming to talk to her, Anzu. Please follow me."  
  
"Thank you Malik. That's very kind of you."  
  
"I just wish you could have been like that at home," Tea said under her breath.  
  
Malik and Tea went deep into the temple until they stopped at a large door.  
  
"Isis is in here, Anzu. Please wait here while I go and see if she will talk to you," Malik told her and opened the door.  
  
After Malik opened it he went to his sister and went on his hands and knees while Tea stood at the doorway.  
  
"What news do you have for me my brother?" Isis asked Malik as he came to her.  
  
"Sister, I have brought Anzu to come and see you. She wishes to speak with you at once."  
  
"Oh, have you?" Isis asked in a somewhat interested voice.  
  
"Yes Isis. Shall I let her come in?" Malik asked his sister.  
  
Isis looked to Tea and said, "Yes, bring her in and leave us to be alone," Isis commanded her younger brother.  
  
Malik got up from the ground and said, "As you wish… my sister," then Malik walked over to Tea.  
  
"Isis will see you now Anzu. Good luck!" then he closed the doors.  
  
'Thanks… I'm going to need it,' Tea said to herself before walking over to Isis.  
  
"Hello Isis," Tea said as she walked to her.  
  
"Hello Anzu. It is such a surprise to see you my friend. You haven't been down here in months. I was starting to think that you had gotten us… or maybe you haven't been here to us because you really aren't Anzu, are you Tea?" Isis asked as she closed her eyes.  
  
'She knew! Isis knew all along, I bet. She must have foreseen me coming to Egypt!' Tea knew.  
  
"How did you know? Did you see into the future of my arrival with your Millenium Necklace, Isis?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yes, Tea. I have been excepting you for quite some time now. How long have you been here now?" Isis said.  
  
"Today is my fourth day here Isis," she answered.  
  
"And do you like it here?" Isis asked her.  
  
"That's why I'm here. I need your help," Tea told her.  
  
"Yes, I too sensed that too, but I wanted to see how you were holding up first."   
  
"Well, I've been doing pretty well these past couple of days, I guess."  
  
"Then why the sudden urge to leave, Tea?"  
  
"Because this isn't my home, Isis. You very well should have known that from the start because of your Millenium Item."  
  
"Is that truly the reason why you want to leave Tea? Because Egypt isn't really your home. Or are you just making an excuse to leave before you fall in love to Yami, just like he has for you?" Isis questioned her.  
  
Tea stared at her.  
  
'It's like she knows my every thought. Like I can't keep a single thing away from the powers of her Millenium Necklace,' Tea said in her mind.  
  
"Isis, I have to return to Japan! It's where I live! I can't just stay in ancient Egypt for the rest of my life. It isn't where I belong!" Tea stated loudly.  
  
"Please! Just tell me! What do I have to do to get home?" Tea begged.  
  
Isis looked down and said, "I cannot help you. I am sorry."  
  
"Why not? Are you saying that I'm stuck here forever?" Tea asked in fear.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that you need to figure out how to get home on your own."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Tea, you can't get home by a spell book or the magic of a Millenium Item. It's something inside that will get you home. A feeling... a fear that you must over come to in order to leave Egypt."  
  
"What?! What is it? Please tell me!" Tea begged some more.  
  
"I still cannot tell you Tea. It's something that you will need to find out on your own and soon enough."  
  
"So what you are saying is that the only way I can get home is by solving a mystery that I don't even know about?"  
  
"You could say that," Isis answered.  
  
"Great… This is just great!" Tea said sarcastically.  
  
"I am sorry that I cannot help you any further Tea."  
  
Tea looked to Isis for a second and said, "Actually… I think you can…"  
  
***  
  
"Where's Anzu, you guys? I haven't seen her anywhere in the palace or outside. I'm starting to get worried," Shizuka said as she sat down for breakfast.  
  
"What? You haven't seen Anzu anywhere!" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I've checked practically everywhere in the palace," Shizuka said.  
  
"Where could she have gone Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know Yugi," Yami stated truthfully.  
  
"Do ya think she's still in the palace?" Jou asked.  
  
"I don't think so Jou. Like I said, I've checked pretty much everywhere in the palace. I was just praying that one of you might have seen her. Have any of you?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Oh no! What if something terrible has happened to Anzu?! What if she's been kidnapped?!" Shizuka feared for her friend.  
  
'What if what I said to Tea made her run away last night? She could be in danger,' Yami said to himself.  
  
Then they all heard a noise from the throne room.  
  
"That's the front door!" Honda said.  
  
"Come on! Let's go and see who's here!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
Then they all ran to the throne room.  
  
Once everyone got there, there stood Tea, Isis, and Malik.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Tea said nervously.  
  
They all just stared at Tea.  
  
"I'm going to take it that you didn't tell the others that you went to the Temple of Ra, Anzu," Malik said.  
  
"Errr… I… uhhh… guess I forgot to tell you guys that I was going out," Tea said nervously again.  
  
Then everyone fell over.  
  
"What do you mean you forgot to tell us?" they all said.  
  
Then everyone was starting yelling.  
  
Isis and Malik sweat-dropped.  
  
"Is it always like this Anzu? Because if it is I'm glad I don't come here all of the time," Malik said to Tea.  
  
Tea giggled and Yami once again got angry, in jealously, for the way Malik was acting around Tea.  
  
Yami grabbed Tea's arm and said, "Tea, I see you in the hall right now."  
  
"Okay," and Tea went along with Yami.  
  
"What do you mean you went to the Temple of Ra, Tea? Why didn't you tell me that you were going? You scared us all," Yami asked.  
  
Tea looked sadly, and said, "I'm sorry Yami, but I need to find some answers to my problem and it just so happened that I bumped into Malik and Isis."  
  
"Are they from the future too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
Yami shook it off and asked, "What did Isis say to you while you were there?"  
  
"I told her that the only way she could get home to the future of Japan is if she had faced a fear while she was here. Though, I not allowed to tell Tea what the feeling is, but it has to be the one certain fear will send her back. I explained that to her earlier," Isis explained when she walked into the hall.  
  
Tea seemed confused.  
  
"But there's something I still don't get from that. I have a lot of fears. How can just have one that will send me back?"  
  
"You just do. It is just the way it works. That's how the gods saw it before they sent you here."  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"Now why have you brought me to the palace Tea? You asked me to come here and answer you something else, but you only would if I came here. So what is it?" Isis asked.  
  
"Just answer me this… Am I Anzu or not?"   
  
Yami looked to Isis.  
  
"Is she?" he asked also.  
  
'I sense that this particular question is important to both Tea and my pharaoh,' Isis said to herself.   
  
Isis walked over to some of the stone carvings on the walls and closing her eyes again.  
  
"You very much are Anzu," she answered.  
  
"But you said earlier that I wasn't your friend Anzu. I thought that had indicated that I wasn't Anzu," Tea said.  
  
Isis laughed, slightly and turned around to Yami and Tea.  
  
"What I meant earlier was that you were not the one that knew me. Anzu knew, not you."  
  
"I do know you… but just from the future, so I guess you're right."  
  
"Tea, you are Anzu and Anzu is you," she told her.  
  
"Then where did she go when I came here?" Tea asked while Yami kept a focus on Isis, waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Can't you see? She never left. Anzu lives within you and you live within her. Anzu is the person that you are now and you are the person that Anzu is 5,000 years from now. You are both connected. Just like everyone else here is too. We all came back in the future for specials reasons, " Isis told them.  
  
"Why was I sent here? This still doesn't make any sense to me. I have to overcome a fear in order to get home. What does that all mean?" Tea stated.  
  
"My Millenium Necklace will only tell that you were sent here for one of your fears to be overcome. That is all that I can say."  
  
"But..." Tea drifted.  
  
"You know that I may not say, it is for you to find out. Though, I am afraid to say that you don't live up with what you were brought here to do... you will never return to Japan or the future."  
  
Tea went completely scared.  
  
"Do not be alarmed my friend. You will get home. I have much faith you. Just as I had faith in Anzu, I know that you will accomplish your goal."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
"B-but what if I don't?"  
  
"You will! Just believe in yourself, Tea. Find out what you need to do in order to have the experience of the feeling that will send you home and your lesson will be learned."  
  
"But what is it? What must I learn to do while I'm here? How will I ever be able to find it?"  
  
Isis just looked at her and Yami still did not say anything.  
  
Tea walked a little away from them while Tea looked sad again.  
  
"My hope of going home is getting smaller as the minutes go by every day. Do you know how hard that will be to figure out?"  
  
Neither of them said anything.  
  
Tea sighed again.   
  
"In time you will learn, my friend. In time you will learn..."  
  
***That's all for chapter five. What do you think Tea has to do now to get back home? I'll give you a clue… She has been rejecting this feeling all throughout the story. I'm sure you all know what Tea needs to do in order to get back to Japan. We'll just have see if Tea figures it out ^_^.   
  
Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter! Please review! 


	6. The moment I saw you cry

'Not Really You'  
  
***Chapter six is up! Now in this chapter I decided to do something a little different then what I usually do. I'm putting in the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore for this particular chapter. Just to see how things go. I think it will be good since it kind of relates to the story, but anyway... Thanks for all of the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
~ Shining Friendship ~  
  
Chapter six: The moment I saw you cry  
  
The next afternoon Yami and Tea were once again at his balcony talking about Tea wanting to leave for the future.  
  
"But why, Tea? Don't you like it here? Don't you like being here with all of us... with me? Why do you want to leave so badly and so soon?"  
  
"Yami, I love it here with all of you guys, but this isn't my home. Please, you must understand! It isn't right that I'm here. This isn't where I belong."  
  
Yami turned his back from Tea and said, "It was once your home. When Anzu was here and you were back in Japan, it was."  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. I come from 5 milleniums ahead of this time and I know that in your heart that you know this isn't where I belong."  
  
Yami turned back to Tea and said, "Do you really think that I believe that Tea? Or is that just another one of your excuses for wanting to leave?"  
  
"Yami, why are you acting like this? You didn't have a problem with this yesterday when Isis was explaining the situation to us."  
  
"Well maybe because I didn't want to make a scene in front of MY friends about how I felt about it!" Yami yelled at her.  
  
Tea stared hard at Yami then said, "You know what Yami? Forget get we ever had this conversation. No, how about instead we just forget we were ever friends. I'm sure that's what you want!"  
  
And with that said Tea ran out of the room.  
  
"Tea stop! Don't do this!" he yelled out to her, but she ignored it.  
  
*** Tea left Yami crying.  
  
She couldn't handle speaking to him right now.  
  
Tea walked out of the palace to the garden and cried some more.  
  
'I can't believe Yami is acting this way! Doesn't he realize that I'm going through a hard enough as it is? I have to figure out what fear I need to overcome in order to get home and have the strength to leave all of my new friends behind. Does he really think I have it that easy?' she thought to herself while crying.  
  
"Anzu...? Are you out here?" someone called out to her.  
  
"What?" she said back as she looked around for the voice.  
  
She found Ryou right outside of the palace, looking for her.  
  
"Anzu, what are you doing out here crying? Is there something the matter?" Ryou asked gently.  
  
"Oh, hey Ryou. No, there's nothing wrong. Yami's just been giving me a hard time that's all," she answered while wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"Why is he giving you a hard time?"  
  
"Oh... I'd rather not say, but it's not really a big deal anyway."  
  
"Well, is there anything that I can do to help you out?"  
  
"Oh that's so sweet of you Ryou! But... I don't think I need anything. I mean, I don't think you can help, but thank you for asking. Though, I'm sorry if I've disrupted any of your plans by coming and looking for me. By the way, is Yami looking for me by any chance?"  
  
"It's no problem Anzu and yes, I did happen to see Yami before I came out looking for you. He didn't look too happy, but I wouldn't worry about it. Yami will get over whatever he's feeling within the hour, so it's nothing to stress over. Though, I don't know if he's looking for you. He didn't seem like he was looking for you."  
  
"Good because I don't want him too."  
  
Ryou laughed.  
  
"Yes, well I can see why."  
  
Then Tea looked happily at Ryou.  
  
"You know Ryou, besides of what you did to me the other night you've really always been a terrific friend to me and I want to thank you for that."  
  
Ryou blushed.  
  
"Awww! It's nothing Anzu! I'm just trying to be a good friend, that's all."  
  
"I know, but it's friends like you that keep me going in the palace, you know?"  
  
Ryou looked down slightly and said, "Thanks Anzu. Coming for you, I take that as quite a compliment."  
  
"Your welcome!" she said.  
  
Then she walked over to Ryou and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Though, what Tea didn't realize was that Yami saw the whole thing, right there in front of them, staring with sadness and a shocked look on his face.  
  
Tea saw Yami standing at the door to the palace.  
  
She froze at the sight of seeing him.  
  
'Oh my god! No! Please say Yami did not just see that! Please say he did not just see me do that!' she completely feared in her mind.  
  
But what she wished for hadn't come true.  
  
Because in the next second Yami ran away like magic as Tea began to follow him.  
  
"Yami, wait! It's not what you think!" Tea said as she entered the palace.  
  
Though, Yami was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Tea ran around the palace until she bumped into Yugi by accident.  
  
"Yugi! Have you seen Yami at all in the past few minutes?"  
  
Yugi looked at her for a few seconds then answered, "Uhhh..... No, I haven't. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! I'll talk you later! Bye!" then she ran off again.  
  
She ran and ran around in the palace while she yelled out, "Yami! Where are you! Where are you hiding?"  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
"Yami..... where are you?" she asked one more time.  
  
She walked around the palace after that until she came to a place in the palace that she was unaware of.  
  
'I've never seen this part of the palace before... It's so weird,' she said to herself.  
  
The walls had many pictures of events that had accord over the years in Egypt.  
  
There was ancient writing all over the walls and place seemed pretty beat up.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked out loud.  
  
Even though Tea was unaware of this mysterious place in the palace she continued her search for Yami.  
  
She searched and searched until...  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
'Oh... Yami...' she said in her mind.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
'...I'd never thought I would see him like this. Yami's actually crying. He seems so upset for what happened between Ryou and I...' she continued to think about what was going on.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
And I was changed  
  
'...Yami... he's acting so human-like for once. He's so sad... I guess I never thought how Yami would feel with me hanging around Ryou like that. I never knew...' Tea began to look sad.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
'... I never took Yami's feelings seriously and now he's crying because of what I've done. What have I done! What can I do now to show to him that I do care?'  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon.  
  
'I can't believe I'm feeling like this, but I'm... feeling sorry and sad for what did. I want to help him and show him that I'm sorry because I know in my heart now that I never meant to hurt him because I...'  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
"Yami..." Tea said out loud and Yami looked up, alarmed.  
  
"Who is it? Who's there?" Yami asked while wiping off the tears from his eyes.  
  
Tea slowly opened the door and showed herself, sadly.  
  
"Tea... What are you doing here? How did you find me? No one has ever found me here," Yami told her.  
  
Though, by then tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh.. Tea.." he said as he walked over to her.  
  
Tea wrapped her arms around Yami and said, "I'm so sorry Yami! I never took you seriously with how you felt! I never understood that you would be so hurt for what Ryou did the other night or how when I kissed him on the cheek you would get all upset about it or about any of those other things. And... And I'm... I'm so sorry Yami. I promise to you that I never truly meant to hurt you! Please forgive me! Please!" then she continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
Yami hugged her tightly and said, "Shhhhhh Tea... Everything will be all right now. I promise that you don't have to worry anymore."  
  
Tea looked at him and said back, "Thank you Yami. That means so much to me that you said that. I just don't know what I would have done here without you by my side, helping get through all of this. I just don't know how..."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"You're welcome Tea and thank you for understanding how I felt about all of this. I just want you to know that as long I can remember your face you will always be my friend and I will always look out for you..."  
  
Then Tea closed her eyes, nuzzled up against Yami, and finally began to relax.  
  
'... because I love you...'  
  
***That's all for chapter six! Awww! That chapter was so sweet! I will tell all of you reviewers that this be one of my favorite chapters throughout story. What do you think? I would love to know! ^_^ Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Oh, and the last line in the chapter, Yami was the one that said that. I just wanted to make sure that all of you got that. See you in the next chapter! Bye! *** 


	7. Some alone time

'Not Really You'  
  
***Chapter seven is here! Did you think the last chapter was sweet? Do you think Tea *just* might be starting to fall in love with Yami yet? I sure hope so or the story could go on for a long time. Though, I know some of you would actually like that. Hehehehehe. Okay, okay, okay... Let's get on with the story. See you soon!  
  
Chapter seven: Some alone time  
  
"So tell me already Yami. What is this place?" Tea asked.  
  
She was still looking at all of the ruined walls of Yami's secret hide out that late afternoon.  
  
"This part of the palace used to be a place of worship and calmness, a few years back," he explained.  
  
"Well what happened to it? It looks to trashed up now. Who did this?"  
  
"Not who, but what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Years ago there were supreme monsters of ultimate power and they were controlled by powerful kings in Egypt," Yami began to tell her.  
  
"What happened to the monsters?"  
  
"Soon the kings and all of Egypt knew that these amazing creatures could not be controlled any longer-," Yami was cut off from Tea gasping.  
  
"The Egyptian Gods! It's the Egyptian Gods!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Yami asked with surprise.  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you, but after you finish your story first."  
  
Yami looked at her for a moment then said, "Very well..."  
  
Tea smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"As I was saying... Their masters could no longer control them and soon they brought destruction to all of Egypt. Countless villages and people were being destroyed when they got out of hand,"  
  
'This is exactly what Ishizu told me and the others back home,' Tea said in her mind.  
  
"What did other people do? How did the rest of you all survive?" she asked, wanting to know more about the Egyptian Gods.  
  
"My followers soon came to me and asked for my help. They wanted me to destroyed the Gods, but I knew that my magic alone could not destroy them."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"With what magic I had, I was able to put the Egyptian Gods in stone tablets and pray to Ra that their destruction would never harm anyone or thing ever again."  
  
"So the stone tablets I saw with Yami were..." Tea said, but then Yami eyed her, which had made her stop for the moment.  
  
"...It's the Yami from my time," she explained while feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Oh... Go on then. Please continue."  
  
So Tea continued as Yami had wished.  
  
"The stone tablets I saw from the future were the ones that you put the Egyptian Gods in during this time period."  
  
"Okay, but how was anyone able to find them in the first place?"  
  
"Let's just say research is a lot more advanced in my time than it is in yours."  
  
Yami looked at her for a moment and was ready to say something back in an argumentative way, but decided to ask something instead.  
  
"How did you come to find out about the Egyptian Gods?"  
  
"Well.. um.. I uhhh.. I was kind of on a date with you during my time when I first found out about them," Tea said while blushing furiously.  
  
"You were on a date with me?" Yami asked while smiling widely.  
  
"Uhhh.. Yes, I was, but that's a different story. Besides, there's still more that I have to tell you," Tea told him as she tried to change the subject.  
  
Yami soon got Tea's idea that she really wanted not the discuss her date with him in the future.  
  
"All right. You may continue."  
  
"Later on I found out that the Egyptian Gods had become cards from my friend Mokuba-," then Tea was cut off from Yami's voice.  
  
"They're cards now? How is that possible?"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes.  
  
'I forget how no one back here knows anything of my world. God it can be such a drag sometimes!' Tea thought to herself.  
  
"Here. Let me explain. There was man that had brought the Egyptian Gods back to life once he had uncovered them here with the help of a mysterious friend I had heard. The person that brought the Gods back to life was a man named Maxamillion Pegasus," Tea had explained.  
  
"I can't believe that the Egyptian Gods were brought back to life. That has been something that I've feared ever saw I sealed their lives away."  
  
"Not to worry Yami. The Yugi from my time has all three of the Egyptian God Cards now and they won't bring destruction as long as he has them."  
  
Yami made a sigh of relieve.  
  
"Good. Because if they were in the wrongs hands then the destruction of your world would be there as we speak."  
  
"Actually, they almost were..." Tea drifted when saying as her face began to look sad.  
  
"Tea... What do you mean? Did something happen to them before Yugi seized control of all three of them?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Tell me then. What happened before Yugi had them all?"  
  
"Well, there was a time when other people wanted the cards. People went after these cards with more greed and hate than you can possibly imagine. Who would do anything possible or practically impossible to obtain them all."  
  
"And who were these people?"  
  
"When this was happening three people had the Egyptian God cards during a tournament in my time. The holders of the three cards were: you, a guy named Seto Kaiba, and-," Tea got cut off again.  
  
"Do you mean High Priest Seto from the Temple of Ra?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, he lives in the future also and let me tell you something. He is not the easiest person to get along with in the future."  
  
Yami laughed then asked, "He isn't here either, but who else had an Egyptian God card?"  
  
"A very evil man by the name of Marik Ishtar or Yami Marik at other times. They were two spirits in the same body or at least at one time."  
  
"Just like Yugi and I were at one time? And is Marik still evil?"  
  
"Yes and no," she answered.  
  
Yami just looked at her.  
  
"Yes on Yugi and you, but no Marik. He became good again. At least once his evil side had been destroyed, though that was later on."  
  
"So they all knew about the Egyptian Gods powers, right?" Yami continued to ask questions.  
  
"Yes, of course they did. Though, one of those men wanted your power by seizing control of the three Egyptian God cards and your Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"Someone wanted my power? Who was it? Yami Marik, I'll guess."  
  
"Yes. Yami Marik was the one. He had an evil inside of him so strong. It scared us all, even Yugi, at times."  
  
"How so Tea?"  
  
"Well for one thing he sent Mai's mind to the Shadow Realm when he dueled her in the tournament that Seto had set up. He tried and almost succeed in killing the good Marik's brother Odion and Yami Marik got rid of his good side and sent him to the Shadow Realm because he was tired of having both of them sharing one body. That was until Marik..." Tea could not continue.  
  
"Until Marik did what?"  
  
"I can't say. The memories, the thought of it all, it was just so horrible. It was really hard on me that's all. I'd rather not talk about this anymore."  
  
Yami looked kindly at Tea and walked behind her.  
  
He put his arms around her waist and said to her, "Please tell me Tea. I'd really like to know."  
  
Having Yami hold her like that made her shiver, but at the same time Tea looked down, sadly, not really concentrating on what Yami had done.  
  
"No Yami. I don't want to tell about it."  
  
"Please... tell me..." he softly whispered in her ears again.  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you. I didn't know it at the time, but after Marik's soul was sent to the Shadow Realm he started taking control of my body to survive."  
  
Yami went wide-eyed and said, "No! He didn't!"  
  
"Yes, he did. Marik continued to use me throughout the tournament to see what was going on and try to win his body back from Yami Marik. Using me for his dirty work and turning me against my friends. Almost having me killed and making me a bad guy. I hated him for that and for quite some time."  
  
"How did he become good again?" Yami said in an oddly sound of voice.  
  
Tea giggled, slightly.  
  
"Once Yami Marik was destroyed and you had won the tournament Marik went back to being good again and returned home with his brother and sister."  
  
Yami smiled and said, "That's good. At least everything ended well, right?"  
  
"Yes. We were all relieved that everything went back to normal. That whole tournament had really brought some sad times to all of us."  
  
Yami closed his eyes and replied, "I understand."  
  
Tea nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe you do Yami. I think that's why I was able to tell you all of this. Because even though you weren't there with us, in my time..."  
  
Then Tea turned around to Yami and said, "... I still think you can understand what I went through because you went through so much here."  
  
Yami put his hands in hers and said, "I'm glad you told me all of this Tea. It meant a lot that you were willing to say all of your story to me even though it was becoming too hard to talk about."  
  
"Your welcome, but I would like you to keep this just between us, okay?"  
  
"Of course I will Tea. I'd never break a promise from a friend."  
  
Tea smiled her thanks.  
  
"I guess we better get going now. I don't want to worry the others. We've already been gone for quite a bit and I still need to figure out my way home," Tea said then she started to walk away.  
  
Though, Yami grabbed her hand as she started to walk out the door.  
  
She turned back to him and said, "Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
He let go of her hand and replied.  
  
"Tea, do you still mean what you said earlier? You don't want to my friend anymore?"  
  
Tea walked back to him and said, "Of course I still want to be your friend. I was just so mad at you back there, for what you were saying to me. I was really hurt that you thought I wasn't having a hard time with leaving you and the others behind because I am, but I'm really sorry that I said earlier. I didn't mean it."  
  
"No, you don't have to apologize. I'm really the one that should be apologizing to you."  
  
"You? Why?"  
  
"Because I'm the one that's been putting all of this stress and pressure on you about leaving me and everybody else. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty."  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't be like this if I hadn't told you what was going. So it's really my fault and I'm sorry that you did find out about all of this. I'm sure you don't need it since you do rule a country. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"You've it all wrong. I was the one that was suspicious of you being here in the first place. I first thought that you were trying to bring harm to my friends because I knew or least thought at the time that you weren't Anzu."  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
"No way! You have got to be kidding me? You really thought that I would hurt your friends? Like I was an imposter or something? I thought that they would hurt me before I ever thought about hurting them and I wouldn't be able to anyway. They all have my friends' spirit and personality. That's why I like them so much."  
  
"I'm sure they like you too. Even though they don't know that you're not the girl they know," he said then smiled.  
  
"Yami, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes. What is it?"  
  
"I was kind of wondering... if you weren't going to get too upset about it... Would you tell me what Anzu was like?"  
  
Yami looked shocked at her.  
  
"You want to know what Anzu was like?"  
  
"Yes. Before we go and see the others I would really like to know what she was like. Since this may be our last time of being alone together I thought you might tell me before I leave."  
  
Yami took a deep breath then sighed.  
  
"All right. I will tell you. Anzu is a girl that could get along with just about everyone. She has a smile that is just so contagious that she would get everyone around her to smile. She's just so full of life and she seemed really happy here, living her all of her friends. She's a very sweet person, Tea. I wish that you could meet her before you go."  
  
"She sounds really nice Yami."  
  
"She is, but she's just like you after all."  
  
Tea blushed again.  
  
"Do you miss her at all?"  
  
Yami smiled again at Tea and walked up next to her.  
  
"Of course I miss her, but she never really left now did she?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you remember what Isis said? She lives in you and every time I look into your eyes Tea... I think of her. I think you both of you."  
  
"Oh, well that's very sweet of you to say, but we both know that I'm not really-," Tea was cut off.  
  
"No 'buts' Tea. You are both the same to me in my heart."  
  
Tea shook her head and said, "How do you know that Yami? How do you know that we're the both the same in your eyes?"  
  
Then Tea looked away from Yami walked back further into the room.  
  
"I mean, how do you know this isn't all just a dream and you're just making me up or I'm making you up? What if this is all just a dream for the both of us? What if this was a dream and you would never remember me or my name again, once you wake up?" Tea asked.  
  
She turned around to face him for an answer and he walked towards her.  
  
He put his hands on her face and made her completely look right at him.  
  
"Tea, even if this was all just a dream that we were having I want to promise you something here and now."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami slowly brought his face closer to hers and spoke.  
  
"I promise to you that I'll never forget about you Tea. I know I won't because you're in my heart now and.. because I love you so much and I..." then his face was only inches away from Tea's face.  
  
She looked gently at him, like she was all weak inside, and made no movement to stop him from what he was doing.  
  
"Yami please...this isn't right..." she could barely say from her lips and made no other sound.  
  
"I will always love you and I want you to know it..." he replied while his voice slowly drifted.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Tea...please let me show you..."  
  
Then they closed their eyes then he moved in closer and closer and closer to her until...  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" someone screamed.  
  
They both stopped what they were doing when they heard the scream from the other side of the palace.  
  
"What was that?" they both said at the same time.  
  
"We better go see who that was Yami."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Let's go and see what's happened."  
  
Tea nodded and they ran off together.  
  
***OMG!!! Tea was just about to kiss the one guy that she had had a crush on since EVER! Man! Talk about bad timing! But oh well... We'll just have to see what interrupted their 'little moment' in the next chapter. ^_~ Well anyway, I hope this chapter was a good one for all of you. I hope to update soon and remember... PLEASE REVIEW!!! See you soon!  
  
~ Shining Friendship ~ 


	8. The powers of the Millenium Ring

'Not Really You'  
  
***Hey, chapter eight is up! Didn't you just hate seeing Yami and Tea's cute little moment disturbed like that? Think how I felt! I mean, I'm the one writing this thing. Though, the only reason why I decided to do that is because... oh yeah.. I'm not supposed to tell you. Well I guess you're just going to have read the chapter and find out why. Hehehehehe. Anyway, I would just like to say thanks for all of the reviews so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. See you at the bottom! ^_^  
  
Chapter eight: The powers of the Millenium Ring  
  
"What's going on here?!" Yami yelled in the throne room once he and Tea got there.  
  
"Oh, what a pleasant surprise to see you, Pharaoh Yami. I was just wondering where you and Anzu were," said Ryou (or so they thought).  
  
"What's going on?" Tea asked.  
  
"Why don't you both take a look!" Ryou said.  
  
Yami and Tea saw Ryou smirking and looked at the walls of the throne room.  
  
There they both saw their friends pinned on the wall by the powers of Ryou's Millenium Ring.  
  
"Help us Yami!" Shizuka and Mai said.  
  
"Shut up you fools!" the evil Ryou yelled at them.  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he realized who this person really was.  
  
"Bakura! It's you! How do you ever come back from the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked him.  
  
Bakura made a low laughed in the back in his throat.  
  
"Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily, Yami?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, as you and everyone else can see, I did come back. And I'm back to seek revenge for what you did to me!"  
  
"Ryou! What have you done to everyone?! Why are you doing this?" Tea demanded.  
  
"He's trapped us in these things, you guys, and we can't get out. We can't even move," Jou explained.  
  
"Yeah, all except for your mouth Jou," Honda told him.  
  
Then Bakura turned his attention to Tea and gave her a smirk and laughed.  
  
"Ryou is no longer here Anzu. I have taken over Ryou's body once again and I plan on keeping it that way."  
  
Tea gasped.  
  
'I remember him! This is the evil spirit of Bakura's Millenium Ring back home. Though, I had no idea that he too lived in the past as well. I wonder why he's here...' Tea thought to herself.  
  
"What have you done with Ryou, Bakura! I demand to know where he is at once!" Yami yelled at him.  
  
Bakura looked over at Yami now.  
  
"Ryou's mind is drifting in the Shadow Realm as we speak, Yami. Besides, why would you care? I thought you didn't even like Ryou to begin with."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I like Ryou. He's one of friends. He would never hurt me or any of my other friends unlike you!"  
  
"Is that so? Well how can you even say that when he tried to win Anzu's heart over you?"  
  
"What?" Jou, Mai, Shizuka, and Honda asked.  
  
Yugi, however, just stood there quietly, without making a sound. (Remember Yugi knows Yami's secret ^_~ Shining Friendship)  
  
Yami eyed Bakura and growled at him.  
  
Although, Yami wasn't willing to admit it to everyone that Bakura was right about how he felt about Tea (Anzu).  
  
"That's what I thought," Bakura said.  
  
"Bakura... Let my friends go. I know that they are not the ones you are after. It's me and... my Millenium Puzzle."  
  
Bakura smiled at him.  
  
"Very perspective Yami. You catch on quick. No wonder why you're pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
"Just let them go," Yami said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
"You aren't going to get your friends' freedom back by talking and debating with me Yami."  
  
"All right then. What are your terms? How shall I defeat you this time, Bakura?"  
  
"A Shadow game of course, you fool! How else would we settle our little argument? And this time you won't win."  
  
"Fine then. I will agree to your terms, but only do that so I can win my friends back. Including Ryou. And yes, I will win."  
  
"Confident aren't you, Yami? Being so sure that you will win. Well how about I take away some of that confidence from you right now?"  
  
Yami looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
In the next instant I shot of light came out of Bakura's Millenium Ring and went straight towards Tea.  
  
Tea screamed out in pain when it hit her.  
  
"Anzu!" all of her friends screamed.  
  
Yami rushed to her side.  
  
"Tea... are you all right? Please speak to me!" he whispered.  
  
'I... I-I don't think I am Yami..." Tea said weakly.  
  
"Awww! Isn't that sweet? Well, I believe that Anzu will not be able to speak with you right now Yami," Bakura said to him.  
  
Then he shot out another light that went for Tea and she passed out completely when it hit her.  
  
After it hit Tea, she slowly fell to the ground.  
  
Though, Yami caught her right before she hit the hard floor.  
  
"Oh no! Tea, please wake up, please!" Yami whispered to her again.  
  
She wouldn't make a sound.  
  
"Tea... What has he done to you? Please.. wake up," Yami begged.  
  
Tea continued to make no movement or response to Yami.  
  
He shook in fear to what Bakura had done to her.  
  
Tears started to roll down Yami's face.  
  
"Tea...Please don't go...Please don't leave me... I need you..." he whispered to her again and put his face against hers, crying.  
  
Yami's friends stared at Tea, in sadness, to see what had happened to their friend.  
  
Then a few moments later Yami gently placed Tea down on the floor.  
  
"Get up you fool! The girl was obviously too weak to overcome the powers of my Millenium Ring... Just like you will soon be," Bakura said to Yami.  
  
Yami was still shaking from what Bakura had done to Tea.  
  
'I... I promised to Tea that she would always be safe with me and now look at what has happened to her! She's been sent to the Shadow Realm. What have I done!' Yami said to himself while crying on Tea.  
  
Yami placed a hand on her cheek and said, "I will bring you back Tea. I vow to you that I will bring you back. I promise that you will be safe again."  
  
Yami got up from the ground and stared straight into Bakura's eyes.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to Anzu! You will pay for trying to harm my friends! Mark my words Bakura. It is you that will be going to Shadow Realm!" Yami screamed at Bakura.  
  
Bakura, however, just smiled at him.  
  
"Temper, temper Yami. You better watch out or I'll do the same thing to another one of your friends. Oh, and it is you that is highly mistaken. If anyone is going to Shadow Realm it's going to be you. Then you can spend forever with Anzu in the Shadow Realm," Bakura told the angry pharaoh.  
  
"What have ya done to her, ya creep?" Jou asked.  
  
"Let's just say she's out of the picture right now. Just so that she can't disturb us during the Shadow game."  
  
"This isn't just some sick twisted game that you can have fun with you, Bakura! These are my friends and I want you to leave them alone! My friends mean more to me than anything in this world and if anyone tries to harm I will have no choice, but to dispose and kill whoever hurts them!"  
  
"How touching Yam, but your little empty threats won't help save your friends either, especially Anzu. And speaking of Anzu, why don't we just add her with the rest of your pathetic friends? Hmmm?"  
  
Then with his Millenium Ring, Bakura picked up the currently unconscious Tea and slammed her against the wall with the rest of her friends.  
  
"Now, aren't things better?" he asked.  
  
"Anzu wake up!" her friends called out to her, but she still wouldn't move.  
  
"Please wake up Anzu! Please!" Shizuka begged.  
  
"She can't hear you!" Bakura yelled at her.  
  
"Why not? What have you done with our friend?" Mai demanded.  
  
"Anzu has now joined with Ryou in the Shadow Realm and they will both stay there until I can be defeated by you, Yami!"  
  
"Coward! The second I defeat you in our match you will wish you were never born! You pay for what you have done to Anzu and the others. And I will personally make sure that you never return again," Yami looked dangerously at Bakura again.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
"I find that quite hard to believe pharaoh, but you can believe what you want to believe. Though, I can assure you that you will NOT defeat me! I have never lost a Shadow game before and I intend to keep it that way for a very long time to come."  
  
"Well then you are going to be very disappointed when you lose to me, won't you?"  
  
Bakura growled at him.  
  
"Then let our Shadow game begin!"  
  
***All right now. That's it for chapter eight. Sorry to end it right here, but that's the way things go. Wasn't it sad to see Tea go to the Shadow Realm? *tear* I thought so. I hope Yami will be able to bring her back. What do you think? Well, I hope to update soon and thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Please review! 


	9. The Shadow Realm

'Not Really You'  
  
*** Hey I'm back! I'm sorry that the last chapter was so sad. It wasn't fun seeing Bakura put Tea's mind in the Shadow Realm. Though, I thought it was really sweet of Yami to say all of those things to Tea when she was gone. You know the whole 'don't leave me' thing. I thought that was really sweet. Well, let's get on with the story anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter nine: The Shadow Realm  
  
"Wha... What happened?" Tea said when she woke up in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"We're in the Shadow Realm Anzu," Ryou explained from behind her.  
  
Tea turned around to find him and gasped a little.  
  
"Anzu, it's all right. I am not the one you fear. It's me, Ryou."  
  
Tea was a little frightened at first to see him, but then she saw that he was telling the truth.  
  
This was the good Ryou.  
  
"The Shadow Realm? How did we end up here, Ryou?"  
  
He helped her up and answered.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I know that it had something to do with my Millenium Ring."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that. Is there anyway out of here?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Anzu. To my understanding, the only way out of the Shadow Realm is to be defeated by the opposing person that sends us here."  
  
"So in other words, we're stuck here until Yami can defeated your evil half."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Do you think Yami will be able to defeat Bakura, Ryou?"  
  
"I'm not sure Anzu. Both of them are very good in dueling in the Shadow games. I guess it will be a matter of luck for whoever wins."  
  
"I just hope Yami wins Ryou. Or we could be stuck here for a very long time."  
  
********* "How can you be so sure that you will win Yami?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I win because my friends hang in the balance of all of this and I won't let them down."  
  
"Your feelings for your friends are quite strong in you. I can feel it."  
  
"Yes, well can you image and feel the experience of going back to where you belong?"  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
"Can you, pharaoh?"  
  
"You just worry about yourself Bakura. I'll do the rest."  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
********* "Ryou, haven't you been here before?" Tea asked him.  
  
"Yes, don't you remember?"  
  
Tea started to get a little nervous.  
  
"Uhhh. Yes, of course I remember. I just forgot, that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
'Whew! That was close! Though, I'm worried. I think Ryou might actually be starting to figure out that I'm not Anzu... Oh my God! What if he does! What will I do? And what if he tells the others? They might not ever be able to forgive me for keeping this away from them. Oh no! What will I do then?'  
  
"Anzu? You okay? You look kind of worried about something. Are you still worried about being here in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Tea jumped back into realty and said, "Oh, yeah. I'm still kind of freaked out of being here and all."  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Only if Yami will be able to get us out of here."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
********* "The first part of our Shadow game will be based on our minds."  
  
"Oh, well then we already know who will win that," Jou said to Bakura.  
  
"Shut up you stupid fool!" Bakura yelled at him.  
  
"Hey buddy! I'm the only that can call Jou a stupid fool so why do you shut up!" Mai told him.  
  
"Mortal fools! I should be sending you all to the Shadow Realm right now, but then what fun would that be when I could send the Pharaoh of Egypt there first?"  
  
"Are we going to start this or what?" Yami asked.  
  
Bakura smiled and said, "With pleasure."  
  
********* "Ryou, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Anzu."  
  
"Are you afraid of change?"  
  
"Like in what way?"  
  
"I don't know. With anything."  
  
"Well, for me in my experiences change hasn't always been a terrific thing, but I still learn to deal with it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No real reason. Just curious," Tea said sadly.  
  
Ryou looked at Tea.  
  
"Anzu, can I ask you something now?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Is there something you're hiding from me?"  
  
********* "Yami, get up!" Yugi yelled to him.  
  
"I knew my powers were more than yours and they call you the King of Games. You're pathetic!" Bakura said.  
  
Yami was pretty weak from losing the first round with Bakura in their Shadow game.  
  
'I must save Tea and Ryou,' Yami quietly thought to himself.  
  
Yami slowly got up.  
  
"I don't care what you say to me Bakura because in the end I will defeat you. I will bring back my friends and I will send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"How can you even say that pharaoh? Only the first round has gone by and you're already weak. I knew taking Anzu away from you would weaken you. Just like at yourself. You're practically at my mercy."  
  
"I say what I say because I know that when I defeat you all will be good again then you will be no more."  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The next part of our Shadow game will based on bring forth one creature from the Shadow Realm and seeing whose is more powerful. Whoever has the most power in their creature will win the second part of the Shadow game."  
  
"Fine."  
  
********* Tea looked deep into Ryou's eyes.  
  
'What do I do? Should I tell Ryou the truth? What will he think of me when he finds out that I'm not Anzu?' Tea said in her mind.  
  
Ryou looked like he really wanted to know what was going.  
  
'I... I guess I should tell him. He'll probably find out anyway and I know for a fact that he really cares about Anzu.'  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"Yes Ryou. I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Anzu?"  
  
"My name is not Anzu. My name is Tea. I am future self of Anzu 5,000 years from now. I live in Japan and I have been covering up as Anzu for the last five days now."  
  
Ryou just stared endlessly at Tea for several moments.  
  
"You're joking right? This is a joke. Y-you couldn't possibly be from the future. That's impossible. You're lying to me Anzu."  
  
"Ryou, look at me. Do I look at a person that would lie to one of friends? I would never lie to you. Please, you must believe me."  
  
Ryou looked at her.  
  
He looked at her right in the eyes.  
  
'Maybe she is telling the truth, but if she's here then...'  
  
"Where's Anzu?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said where's Anzu? If you are truly not Anzu then where is she?"  
  
Tea looked away.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Isis has told me that I am her, but it's harder to believe then she thinks. I'm mean, how can I be two people?"  
  
Ryou stared at her again.  
  
"You really aren't the friend I know, are you?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hello! That's kind of what I've been trying to tell you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Ryou."  
  
********* "With the powers of my Millenium Ring I bring forth a monster that will help me send you to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"We'll just see about that! Now we will each call upon the monster with the powers of my Millenium items!" Yami yelled out.  
  
"Now let's just see whose monster is more powerful!"  
  
"Reveal monsters!"  
  
Bakura's monster was shown first.  
  
"I bring forth the zombie monster know as the Patrician of Darkness. It will destroy any monster that you bring forth from the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Patrician of Darkness is one of the strongest zombie monsters in the Shadow games. Why aren't you worried?"  
  
Then Yami laughed.  
  
"Yes, indeed your Patrician of Darkness is a powerful monster, but he's still weak against my monster."  
  
"What?! What is it?"  
  
"I call forth the Dark Magician!" Yami yelled out. (Okay, we ALL knew that Yami was going to bring out the Dark Magician ^_~)  
  
"Oh no!" Bakura feared.  
  
"Dark Magician destroy his Patrician of Darkness with your dark magic attack!"  
  
"NOOO!" Bakura yelled as his monster was being destroyed.  
  
********* "So are you telling me that you were the one that I kissed the other night in the library and not Anzu?" Ryou asked her.  
  
Tea blushed and slowly nodded in embarrassment.  
  
Then Ryou blushed.  
  
"Sorry about that Tea. I didn't know that you were there and not Anzu."  
  
"It's all right Ryou. We all mistakes."  
  
"Still.. I shouldn't have done that to you. I know that even if that was Anzu and not you she would have still be upset and mad for what I had done."  
  
"It's okay Ryou. It's over now and I forgive you for what you did. It's no big deal now."  
  
"Well, it seemed to be a pretty big deal to Yami, didn't?"  
  
Tea blushed again.  
  
"Oh... Uhhh... Yeah, he was a bit upset by that, but he got over it."  
  
"He hates me, doesn't he?"  
  
"No! Not at all! He still thinks of you as a great friend. Besides, he would never hate you for trying to be honest with me... or rather Anzu."  
  
Then they laughed.  
  
After they settled down Tea asked again, "Do really think Yami will be able to get us out of here?"  
  
"Only if he beats Bakura."  
  
"Ryou, how did you get your Millenium Ring?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure actually. All I can remember was that I had passed out for some reason one day and then when I woke up later I found the Millenium Ring on my neck. I was going to send it to the Temple of Ra, though before I went there a stranger told me that it was my destiny to wear the Millenium Ring from then on."  
  
"Wow Ryou! Were you glad to keep it?"  
  
"When I first got the Millenium Ring I really don't know what to do with it, but then after my darker half came from the Millenium Ring I knew then that I really didn't like it anymore."  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, if the thing sends you to the Shadow Realm then I would have to take as hating the thing forever and ever."  
  
"Yeah, I think how I feel."  
  
********* "Had enough Bakura? Or do you still want more?"  
  
"It is a tie now and you only got lucky with the last round. In our final round you won't be so lucky."  
  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
"I won't quit until I have all seven Millenium Items, pharaoh!"  
  
"Believe me Bakura. After this Shadow game is over all you're going to be worrying about is how you'll be trapped in darkness forever."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, my friend. It will be you that will be traveling in darkness forever. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"What is the final part of our Shadow game, Bakura?"  
  
"That anxious to lose, Yami? Well all right then, I'll tell you."  
  
"Just go on."  
  
"Our final part of the game is going to see which Millenium item is stronger."  
  
"We're going to be using the powers of our Millenium Items on each other?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
********* "Tea, can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Anything Ryou."  
  
"I haven't been helped to notice that you and Yami have become quite close since I first meet in the throne room. Is it true?"  
  
Tea blushed furiously this time.  
  
"You could say that Ryou, but, he's been helping me to figure out a way back home and you know."  
  
"Well I was curious because if gets too close to you, you do know what will happen right?"  
  
Tea turned away.  
  
"Yes, I do know. That's why I'm so scared of becoming too close to him. You see, it's like the more I'm around him the more he doesn't want to let me go. And if it becomes too much then I'm afraid he might make me stay with him and never go back."  
  
"But how do you feel about him, Tea?"  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"I guess that I must admit that my feelings for Yami have become quite strong, but I don't think strong enough yet to hold me back from going home."  
  
"Tea, I am saying this as your new friend. I do wish that you return to your home, but only if it's where you want to be."  
  
"I know that's where I want to be, but it will be a shame to see all of you guys go."  
  
"I know... Hey you never told who exactly who knows that your not Anzu?"  
  
"Well um, there's you, Yami, Isis, and I think even Yugi might know."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because lately Yugi's been acting really weird around me and I think Yami told him, even though I told him not to tell anyone about me until I was ready."  
  
"Were you ready to tell me?"  
  
Tea smiled.  
  
"Yeah... I think I was."  
  
********* "Are you ready to see if your Millenium Puzzle is as strong as mine?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then let's see whose is stronger."  
  
A bright light came out of Bakura's Millenium Ring and then Yami's Millenium Puzzle.  
  
A clash was made between the two of them.  
  
"It seems the powers of the Millenium items are the same... at least for now."  
  
Then Bakura used more feeling into his and the power of the ring was slowly going towards Yami.  
  
"Come on Yami! We know that you can beat this guy!" Honda yelled out to him.  
  
"Yeah, come on Yami! Show this guy whose boss!" Jou added.  
  
"We know that you can do this Yami. Anzu depends on you to win this for her," Shizuka reminded him.  
  
'That's right! Tea's counting on me to defeat this guy and I know that I can't let her down. I made a vow to Tea that I would bring her back from the Shadow Realm and safe in my arms.' (AWWW!!!)  
  
Yami laughed.  
  
"Bakura! Your time being here has just run out! My friends reminded me why I needed to defeat you and now... I'm going to defeat you!"  
  
"Yeah! Go Yami! Show him what your made of!" Mai and Yugi yelled down to him.  
  
Then Yami powers suddenly became stronger.  
  
"No! This can't be happening! I'm the one that's suppose to win!" Bakura yelled out as the light came closer to him.  
  
"Well not anymore! I'm taking over this game now!"  
  
Then with that the powers of the Yami's Millenium Puzzle had completely wiped Bakura out.  
  
Bakura fell to the floor as weak as can be.  
  
"You thought you could overcome and scare my friends into making me become weak to easily defeated me in a Shadow game, right Bakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well now it is time for you to pay the ultimate price forever trying to harm my friends! It is time for you to go where you belong!!!"  
  
Then with all of his powers in his Millenium item Yami banished Bakura to the Shadow Realm and Ryou's gentle face had appeared.  
  
The magic of the Millenium Ring had wore off and Yami's friends were set free.  
  
"Yeah! It's good to be back!" Jou said out loud.  
  
"Put a sock in Jou!" Mai and Honda said to him.  
  
"It's great to be back on my feet again," Yugi told them.  
  
"I think so too," Shizuka agreed.  
  
Though, Yami wasn't interested into what they were saying.  
  
He immediately walked over to Tea and placed a hand on her chin.  
  
"Ra I hope she will be all right. Please let her be all right! Please!" Yami said.  
  
Yugi walked over to Yami and said, "She will be Yami. I promise she will be."  
  
"Thank you Yugi. It's good to hear you say that."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Now if you all don't mind I'm going to put Anzu in bed. I'll see you all again when she wakes up."  
  
Then Yami gently picked Tea and lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
Though, before he left Yami said one more thing.  
  
"Honda, could you and Jou get Ryou to bed and come and tell me when he wakes up?"  
  
"Sure Yami. We'll do that," Jou and Honda replied.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you all in a while and I'm glad you're all safe now."  
  
*** Chapter nine is over! Thank God! My fingers were starting to hurt with all of this typing. Though, it seems chapter nine turned out to be a good chapter. I mean, Bakura was sent to Shadow Realm, Tea admitted to Ryou that she wasn't Anzu, Yami saved Tea's life, and Jou still doesn't know when to quiet, does he? Hehehehehe. Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter nine. I'll update soon and thanks for reading.  
  
Please review ^_~ 


	10. Refusing the truth still

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (though I wish I did ^_^)  
  
'Not Really You'  
  
*** So how's the story so far reviewers? It's coming along nicely I believe. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from you. I'm glad that most of you like it. Shall we continue with the story then? Okay! See you soon!  
  
Chapter ten: Refusing the truth still  
  
"...Tea wake up... Please wake up..." Tea heard Yami say from a distance.  
  
"Huh? Wha...? Y-y-yami? I-is that you?" Tea said back to him, but in a very weak voice.  
  
She slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Yami right above her.  
  
"Tea, you're awake now. I was starting to think that you were never going to wake up again. I'm so glad that you're back," Yami said to her while gently rubbing her forehead and smiling.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Tea asked as she realized that she was in Anzu's room.  
  
"You were asleep for over a day. We were all wondering if you ever going to get up again. It's scared us all so much."  
  
"Where is everyone else?" she asked.  
  
Yami shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. The others come in here from time to time, but I haven't left your side since I brought you in here."  
  
"That's very sweet of you Yami."  
  
Yami blushed.  
  
"It's no problem. I was just looking out for you."  
  
Tea started to sit up on Anzu's bed, but Yami stopped her.  
  
"No Tea. I don't want you to get up yet. Please, must save your strength. You've been through a lot," Yami reminded her.  
  
She laid back down again, like Yami had asked, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have, but it is good to be out of the Shadow Realm."  
  
"I'm just so glad that you're out of there. I was so scared that I might have lost you back there."  
  
Then Yami wrapped his arms around Tea and hugged her tightly.  
  
Tea gently rubbed his back.  
  
"It's okay Yami. I'm fine now and that's all that matters."  
  
Yami let go of Tea and looked at her gently.  
  
"I know Tea. I'm sorry for doing that, but I was still so worried. I mean, I made a promise to you that you would always be safe with me and then what happens? Bakura sends your mind to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Yami it's okay. You never meant for any of this to happen. It just did, but now it's over. So please don't worry anymore. Everything is fine now remember? I'm back from the Shadow Realm and I feel okay," she reassured him.  
  
"All right Tea. I get your point. I'll calm down now."  
  
"Thanks," then she looked away from him and turned her attention to the flowers that were in a vase next to Anzu's bed.  
  
"Oh, what beautiful roses. Are they for me?"  
  
"Yes Tea. Yugi and the others picked them out for you from the garden."  
  
She picked up one of the red roses and smelled its sweet fragrance, smiling at it.  
  
Yami stared at Tea with a dazed look on his face while she was looking at the rose that was given to her.  
  
'She's so beautiful...' he thought to himself.  
  
He continued to stare at her until a question popped into his mind.  
  
"Tea, have you ever been to the Shadow Realm before this?"  
  
Tea looked back at him and answered.  
  
"Yes, I have. Quite a few times actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and it seems the more I go to the Shadow Realm the darker and more dangerous it gets to be in, but I really don't know how the whole Shadow Realm thing works. Not that would want to know because I like living in realty like most people do."  
  
"Yeah, so I do."  
  
Tea giggled until she realized something.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry for being rude Yami. I almost forgot to say thank you for saving me Yami back there. That meant so much to Ryou and I. Hey, speaking of Ryou, where is he?"  
  
"Well, last I heard he was-," Yami was cut off.  
  
"I'm right here Tea," Ryou said when he walked into Anzu's chambers.  
  
Tea's face had brightened to see her friend all right.  
  
"Oh Ryou! You're all right. Thank God! I was starting to wonder if you were okay or not."  
  
"Here I am. Safe and sound."  
  
Tea smiled and said, "That's good."  
  
And then Ryou came over to Tea and gave her a hug.  
  
'Ryou knows? He knows that Tea's not Anzu?' Yami asked in his mind.  
  
"Ryou, you know about Tea? Did she tell you?" he asked him.  
  
"Why yes! Tea told me while we were stuck in Shadow Realm together."  
  
Yami looked to Tea.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"He was starting to figure it out anyway Yami. I couldn't keep it away from him any longer."  
  
Yami quietly said, "Very well..."  
  
"I believe there's something that you need to explain to me also Yami," she told him a few moments later.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Does Yugi know about me or not?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tea had a pretty good guess that Yugi might have known about what's going on and was keeping it secret from her because you asked him to. Though, along the way Yugi has been acting very strange around Tea lately so she thought he might know. So is Tea correct about Yugi?" Ryou explained.  
  
Tea said, "Thank you Ryou," and turned her attention back to Yami.  
  
Yami put his head down slightly.  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"I knew it! Yami! I told you to keep it a secret! How could you do that? I trusted you not to tell anyone about me until I was ready! Why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tea, but Yugi's the closest friend that I have and besides, just like Ryou, he was going to figure it out sooner or later. I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep it from him."  
  
Tea looked down as well and said, "I understand Yami. It's all right, but you didn't tell anyone else, right?"  
  
"No! Not at all! I promise that I didn't."  
  
"All right. I believe you."  
  
Just then Yami, Tea, and Ryou heard footsteps coming their way.  
  
"Hey guys! How are things goin'?" Jou asked while he and the others walked into the room.  
  
"Fine now," Tea told him.  
  
"Oh Anzu! You're awake now! I'm so glad!" Shizuka said and rushed over and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Glad to be back, Anzu?" Honda asked.  
  
Ryou looked at him and said, "Honda, what do you think?"  
  
"Uhhh... Good point Ryou. I know you're glad to be back."  
  
Then everyone laughed.  
  
"It seems like the whole gang is back together again. Just as it should be," Yugi said when everyone stopped laughing.  
  
Tea sadly turned her head away.  
  
"No, it's not," she told him.  
  
"Huh?" Jou and Honda said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Anzu?" Mai asked.  
  
"Guys, I think it's time you all knew something that I've been keeping away from you..." Tea started to say.  
  
'Yami, Tea's going to tell everyone know that she's not Anzu!' Yugi mentally spoke to him.  
  
'Yes, I know,' Yami said back to him.  
  
'Well, aren't you going to stop her or something?' he asked.  
  
'No Yugi. Tea's ready to tell everyone now. We must not interfere with what she wants.'  
  
'All right Yami. If you say so...'  
  
"Guys... I'm not the person you think I am," she continued.  
  
"Come on Anzu. What are you talkin' about? You're not makin' any sense to us," Jou told her.  
  
"I'm not Anzu," she firmly said.  
  
"Oh no! She's going through memory loss again," Honda said.  
  
"No, she's not," Yami told Honda.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Yami's right Honda. This isn't Anzu," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, she is," Yami corrected him.  
  
"Yami...? What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yami, we've been over this. I'm not-," Tea was cut off.  
  
"Tea, please don't deny it anymore. You know the truth from Isis and you can't hide from it."  
  
"Yami's right, Tea. You are Anzu. It's because that you're from the future you don't want to believe your past so that's why you've been denying it. Though, I know now that you are Anzu. You shouldn't disbelieve something so important like this. You shouldn't deny your past," Ryou told her.  
  
"I agree with Ryou on this," Yami agreed.  
  
"Are you telling us that Anzu is from the future?" Mai asked.  
  
"I am. Actually, we all are," Tea said.  
  
"What?!" Ryou, Mai, Jou, Shizuka, and Honda yelled out.  
  
"You never told me that in the Shadow Realm!" Ryou said out loud.  
  
Tea, Yami, and Yugi sweat dropped and Tea said, "Yeah well, ummm.. we kind of are."  
  
"It's a long story Ryou," Tea told him.  
  
Ryou folded his arms and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I've got time."  
  
Shizuka rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, so what you were telling us the another day was true? Your name really is Tea and you live in Japan?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry you guys, but I wasn't ready to tell you all of this until now. I hope you guys can forgive me. Will you?" Tea said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, of course we'll forgive ya Tea. Hey if Yami says she's okay then she's okay with me."  
  
"Me too," Shizuka, Mai, and Honda agreed.  
  
"Thanks you guys. That means so much to me. Thank you," Tea said.  
  
"So this whole time Anzu wasn't really here?" Mai wondered.  
  
"She has been here, it's just after Jou knocked Anzu out she somehow was connected with Tea and when Anzu came back Tea took over," Yami explained as he sat down with Tea, on Anzu's bed, and placed a hand over hers.  
  
"Now how about the rest of us hear the story since the four of you are already completely aware with what's going on?" Mai looked at Yami, Yugi, Tea, and Ryou.  
  
"Okay, so this was the way it started..." Tea began to explain the whole story.  
  
*** "Bye guys! I'll see you in the morning!" Tea waved good-bye to her friends that night.  
  
"See you in the morning! Sleep well!" Yugi, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Honda, and Ryou said.  
  
Tea walked back to Anzu's room and to find Yami still in there.  
  
"Yami, what you still doing in here?"  
  
"What? Can't I have some alone time with you?"  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
"Now you're starting to sound like Ryou."  
  
Yami walked over to Tea and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Is that a bad thing, Tea?"  
  
Tea stared at him for a few moments and then her smile had faded away.  
  
Then Tea slowly removed Yami's hands from her waist and walked away from him, and deeper into Anzu's room.  
  
"You never can quit, can you Yami?" she said as she was walking away from him.  
  
Yami could tell that Tea's voice and attitude had greatly changed in just a mere few seconds.  
  
"Tea, what's wrong?"  
  
Tea looked back at him, but she didn't look too happy anymore.  
  
"Yami, you need to remember that I'm still leaving Egypt soon. I'm not going to stay here and I don't want you to stop from going back."  
  
Now Yami's smile immediately faded away.  
  
"I do remember. I haven't forgotten that you're going back to Japan."  
  
"Then why are you making things harder for me?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yami, you just don't get it, you do? If you- if we- if this gets too much then I think that you might not let me leave Egypt. You wouldn't have the heart to let me leave and then I won't."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"If we do something like fall in love then I know that you wouldn't let me leave and..." Tea couldn't say anymore.  
  
"And what?" Yami asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"I don't know. I just can't love you Yami that's all. It would never work out between us, okay? I've told you this before."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Tea was starting to get impatient with him.  
  
"Yami, please! Think about it! We live in different times! Plus, we live in different countries and... and it just wouldn't! All right?"  
  
Yami grabbed her arms and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Tea, look at me. This is reality. You ARE here, I love you, and I know that you love me too. You can't hide your feelings from me forever because it will destroy you sooner or later if you keep on denying it. You can't cover up how you feel about me with pointless facts that we live in different time frames or that we live in different countries. You need to listen to your heart Tea! You must listen to your heart! What does your heart tell you?"  
  
Tea closed her eyes.  
  
'I remember back when I first met Yami, when he came into Anzu's room and wrapped his arms around me for the very first the time. I remember the time when Yami first found out that I wasn't Anzu and he comforted me when he saw that I was so scared to be in ancient Egypt. I also remember the first fight had with him, about Ryou, but then our fight turned into being my first kiss with him. Or the time Yami saw me kissing Ryou on the cheek and he looked so sad that I did that. Also I remember back when I saw Yami crying for the first time in the destroyed part of the palace. And I'll never forget when I almost let Yami kiss me later on that day. I've already had so many memories with Yami and maybe I do... No! No! No! This can't be happening! I can't give into this! I can't... be in love... with him. I can't...'  
  
Tea opened her eyes after that.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes then slid down her cheeks.  
  
She let go from Yami's grip and slowly backed away him, into the shadows.  
  
"Tea, please..." he begged.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, but I can't do this because I don't think it's right for me. I'm sorry..." then she ran off into the darkness.  
  
*** The chapter must end here reviewers. Can you believe that Tea still won't give in? After everything that's been going on between her and Yami she still doesn't want to love him. I hope she'll get there soon! Though, I also that hope it was good chapter for all of you! Thanx for reading! Please review! 


	11. Memories can lead to the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.  
  
'Not Really You'  
  
*** Chapter eleven is up! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Chapter eleven: Memories can lead to the truth  
  
****Tea's Point of View****  
  
I ran away from Anzu's room and Yami that night.  
  
I ran from the palace.  
  
I didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
If I stayed there any longer Yami would have done something like try to kiss me again and then making me feel worse for being there.  
  
At this point I no longer wanted to be in ancient Egypt.  
  
Being here had finally driven me crazy now.  
  
I kind of knew it would eventually and now I have.  
  
I mean, it's like one minute Yami gets all worked up that I'm back from the Shadow Realm and in the next Yami's trying to make me see that I love him.  
  
Though, I know in my heart that I can't do that.  
  
No matter how much he means to me... I just couldn't do it.  
  
Isis said to me that I needed to overcome one particular fear and then I would be able to go home, but it's so much harder than she described to be.  
  
I don't even know where I should start.  
  
How will I ever find it?  
  
The gods put an impossible task for me to do here in Egypt and I'm probably the only one in this world that knows it.  
  
Oh how I wish I was home...  
  
****End of Tea's Point of View****  
  
****Yami's Point of View****  
  
What have I done?  
  
Now Tea probably won't even speak to me again after this.  
  
I guess I shouldn't have done that to her.  
  
Though... I know that I'm right.  
  
I mean, Tea told me that she was sorry that she was getting so close to Ryou and she almost let me kiss her the another day.  
  
Actually, she probably would have let me kiss her, if only Bakura hadn't come back.  
  
But maybe I'm wrong.  
  
Maybe Tea doesn't love me like I thought she did.  
  
So what do I do now?  
  
Should I give up what I feel so strongly about?  
  
Or should I just be a good friend to Tea and help her get home?  
  
Home...  
  
I do forget that this isn't her home.  
  
It's Anzu's home.  
  
I miss Anzu so much, but I don't want Tea to go.  
  
I love her... and I always will.  
  
I just wish that she felt the same about me.  
  
****End of Yami's Point of View****  
  
Tea decided that the only place she could go for now was the Temple of Ra.  
  
'I hope someone is still awake,' she said to herself.  
  
She walked in to find it pretty quiet.  
  
Not that she was surprised.  
  
It was the middle of the night and everyone was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
'At least this time I'm not being attacked by anything.'  
  
Tea soon found herself in a room with many candles and an altar at the top of a bunch of stone steps.  
  
At the altar she found scriptures of a text of writing that she was unaware of.  
  
'I wonder what this all says. Maybe someone could tell me-," Tea's thoughts were cut off from a very familiar voice that she had heard before.  
  
"Who's out here?" the voice said.  
  
'I better go with my cover up name just in case it isn't Isis,' Tea told herself as she walked away from the altar.  
  
"It's me, Anzu Mazaki, from the pharaoh's palace," she responded.  
  
"Mazaki? What the heck are you doing here at this time of night?" said the voice.  
  
Then Tea finally figured out who the familiar voice was.  
  
"Seto! Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"That's High Priest Seto to you, Mazaki!" he stated to her once he came out of the shadows.  
  
'It is Kaiba! Ishizu was right! Kaiba does come from ancient Egypt also.'  
  
His outfit looked like the one on the stone tablet that she and Yami saw in the future.  
  
"Now I'll ask you again. What are doing here at this time of night?" Seto asked, while his patients were growing very thin. (Big surprise! Not!)  
  
"I couldn't sleep all right!" she lied.  
  
"I'd find that hard to believe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can tell that you're lying Mazaki!"  
  
"Why don't you call me by my first name for once Seto? I mean, it's not that hard. It wouldn't kill you to do that every once and while."  
  
"It isn't your decision for what I call you, Mazaki. You forget that I'm in a higher rank then you are so you should keep your mouth shut and talk only when I allow you to."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at him.  
  
'Yami was right... This guy is no different here then he is at home.'  
  
"Now I will ask you one more time... What are you doing here? Oh, and this time, why don't you actually tell me the truth?"  
  
Tea stared hard at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you! I had a disagreement with Yami so I left the palace, ok?"  
  
Seto laughed after she said this.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm glad that you finally came to your senses Mazaki. I knew it was only a matter of time before you got sick of the pharaoh."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What I mean is I'm glad that you finally forget about that washed up pharaoh of yours. I was surprised to see that you stayed around the pharaoh for so long. I also don't see why you and all of your pathetic friends actually like the pharaoh. All he ever cares about is showing off and himself."  
  
Tea was starting to get angry.  
  
"That's not true Seto! He's not like any of those things. Yami has a heart of gold and really cares about me and the others!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well if he cares about you SO much then why has he been disagreeing with you and why are you here?"  
  
"I..." Tea was speechless.  
  
"That's what I thought. Yeah, he really seems to care about you. Always disagreeing with what you feel, always saying that he's right, and always forcing you to believe things that you don't think are right. Yeah Mazaki, you keep thinking that he's a great friend."  
  
"How do you know about all of that?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Anzu! You honestly think I don't know what that pharaoh thinks like? He's not THAT hard to figure out."  
  
"Just stop it Seto! You're making things worse for me!"  
  
"Good. Maybe now you can think about how great a friend Yami really is while you're here. Maybe you'll see that he isn't as great as you thought he was. Though, while you're doing that I'm going to bed like normal people do when it's late out. See you around."  
  
Then Seto walked off for bed.  
  
'What if Seto is right? Maybe Yami isn't as great of friend as I thought he was. I mean, he tried so hard to make me see that he was right and I was wrong. Maybe I should just find my will home without his help.'  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore," she said out loud.  
  
"Tea? Is that you?" Isis called out.  
  
"Isis, what are you doing up?" Tea asked when Isis walked into the room.  
  
"I would have to ask you the same thing."  
  
"I came here because I've been having some trouble at the palace."  
  
"I thought you would. My Millenium Necklace told me that you would have troubles with Yami while you tried to figure out a way home."  
  
"It's just that he's making this so much harder then it has to be."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Yes... So that's why I came here tonight. To get away from him."  
  
"Tea, you must understand that Yami is trying his hardest to help you get home while having the feelings for you not to leave."  
  
"And that's exactly why I'm not going back there again."  
  
"You need to think clearly. I know that in your heart that's truly not what you want. I know that you want to say good-bye to Yami before you leave Egypt and it's only a matter of time before you go back to Japan. You need to work things out with Yami before it's too late and you miss the chance to make things right between you two."  
  
"No! I've made up my mind and I'm not going back there Isis."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't love him! Don't you see that if I fall in love with him I won't want to leave or he won't let me leave?"  
  
Then Tea turned around and cried.  
  
Isis put a hand on her shoulder and said, "But you do love him, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You say that you can't love Yami, but the fact of the matter is that you do love him. I know that you do."  
  
Tea turned back around to face Isis.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? I mean, you've been saying it, Ryou's been saying it, and Yami's been saying it. Why do all of you guys keep saying that?"  
  
"Because it's true and you're the only that doesn't see it," Isis explained.  
  
"Isis if I loved Yami I'd have to feel for him like no one else does, I'd have to see him like no one else does, I'd have to care about him like no one else does..." Tea drifted away after that.  
  
Tea just stood there, shaking.  
  
"Tea? Are you all right?"  
  
Tea wouldn't say a word.  
  
'What if I am...? What if I do...?'  
  
"Tea, I believe it's time you look into your past with Yami, here in ancient Egypt."  
  
Then Isis used the powers of her Millenium Necklace and a bright light was shown in front of Tea.  
  
It got so bright that Tea had to close her eyes.  
  
When Tea opened her eyes again she stood in the air, watching memories with her and Yami in them.  
  
*** "Anzu! You're all right! Oh thank Ra! I was so worried that something terrible was going to happen to you if you didn't wake up." ***  
  
*** "I know because. Okay, this may be hard to believe, but I'm from the future." ***  
  
*** "I'm sorry that you have to go through with this, Tea. It wasn't right that you pulled away from the people that you love. I wish that I could help you, but I have no knowledge of how to transport people into the past or the future. Though, I truly wish that I could.... for you." ***  
  
*** "I can't kiss you... I don't even know you... Okay, yes I do, b-but that's another story." ***  
  
*** "I saw enough to know that I mean nothing to you!" ***  
  
*** "Know... Know! What I want to know is why you can't even let me go near you after everything I've been doing for you, but you let Ryou kiss you!" ***  
  
*** "The truth is that I was jealous of Ryou and I took it out on you. I knew that I shouldn't have, but thought that you liked Ryou more than me and that scared me." ***  
  
*** "Tea, I love you. I see that now and I want you to stay with me. Please stay with me."  
  
*** "You know what Yami? Forget get we ever had this conversation. No, how about instead we just forget we were ever friends. I'm sure that's what you want!"  
  
*** "I'm so sorry Yami! I never took you seriously with how you felt! I never understood that you would be so hurt for what Ryou did the other night or how when I kissed him on the cheek you would get all upset about it or about any of those other things. And... And I'm... I'm so sorry Yami. I promise to you that I never truly meant to hurt you! Please forgive me! Please!" ***  
  
*** "I promise to you that I'll never forget about you Tea. I know I won't because you're in my heart now and.. because I love you so much and I..." ***  
  
*** "Tea...Please don't go...Please don't leave me... I need you..." ***  
  
*** "I guess that I must admit that my feelings for Yami have become quite strong, but I don't think strong enough yet to hold me back from going home." ***  
  
*** "Tea, look at me. This is reality. You ARE here, I love you, and I know that you love me too. You can't hide your feelings from me and it will destroy you sooner or later if you keep on denying it. You can't cover up how you feel about me with pointless facts that we live in different time frames or that we live in different countries. You need to listen to your heart Tea! You must listen to your heart! What does your heart tell you?" ***  
  
*Flashbacks are over* (Unfortunately, but they are good ones, don't you think? ^_~)  
  
Tea opened her eyes and saw Isis standing next to her, like before.  
  
"Do you see the truth now Tea?" Isis asked.  
  
Tears welled up in Tea's eyes again.  
  
"Oh Isis! What have I done? I've turned Yami away so many times and he continues to come back for me, trying to make me see that we love each other. Now I've have probably pushed him to the edge and he won't believe me when I finally admit that he was right all this time!"  
  
"So does this mean..." Isis drifted.  
  
"Yes, I love Yami. I love him too... and now I know it for sure!" she said softly.  
  
"Then I believe you know what you must do in order to make things right between you and Yami. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Thank you for helping me out Isis. I would have never figured out the truth if I hadn't actually seen the truth before my eyes. I promise to make things right between Yami and me from now on. I'm going to go tell him the truth no matter what happens in the future," then Tea gave her hug and left the Temple of Ra for Yami.  
  
After Tea left the Temple of Ra Isis said something to herself.  
  
'The time for Tea to leave Egypt is nearing. I can feel it.'  
  
*** YES!!!! Tea admits that she DOES love Yami. Maybe not to Yami, but she does admit it to Isis so at least it's a start. Wasn't it great to go back and see all of those memories Yami and Tea had together? It was just the thing Tea needed to figure out the truth and believe me, she's been waiting LONG enough to find out. Anyway, thanks for reading reviewers and please tell me what you think. See you all in the next chapter! ^_^ 


	12. A midnight talk with Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO (though I do wish that I owned Yami ^_~).  
  
'Not Really You'  
  
*** Chapter twelve is up! Okay reviewers, who wants to admit that Yugi and Tea have barely even spoken to each other in this story? Come on! Who's going to admit it? Well, whether or not any of us agree to that I thought I would put this chapter in. It should be really sweet, though remember...It's NOT Yugi/Tea (but I must admit I do like that couple). It Yami/Tea all the way in this story! Anyway, thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter twelve: A midnight talk with Yugi  
  
Tea ran back to the palace that night. Her heart was racing and she was in a state of shock that she just found out, or rather realized, that she loved Yami.  
  
'I still can't believe that I'm going to be telling Yami that I love him.'  
  
Tea kept on thinking about it while she ran up the marble stairs to the palace.  
  
Tea was about to open the door the palace when something in her mind stopped her. 'Maybe I'm doing this too soon. What if he doesn't want to know that I love him anymore? What would the others thinks if they all found out that I loved Yami and they get all mad because I love him and I from the future? Oh man! Now what am I going to do? I'm getting myself all worked up again! This is not going as I had on planned it to be. Maybe...Maybe I should talk to someone about this...but who? Who could I talk to about all of this besides Yami? Not Mai and Shizuka. They would just make it a whole another girl talk thing again. Not Jou or Honda either. Those two couldn't understand what I'm going through in a million years!'  
  
Tea giggled. 'But what about Ryou...? He has been trying to help me out too. I can't forget about him. He is one of the few people I know that could help me out. Though...I don't know...I've already caused quite a bit of conflict between Ryou and Yami already. Maybe going to Ryou right now would be a bad idea. But then...who do I go to for help on all of this?'  
  
"Yugi! Wake up! I need your help on something!" Tea quietly said to him while knocking on his door. Yugi opened his door with a sleepy look on his face. "What is it Tea? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's late. Can't this wait till morning?" Yugi said with a long yawn afterwards. "No Yugi. I need to talk to you now. It's about Yami," she explained. Yugi yawned again. "Oh...All right Tea. Come on in. Let's talk." Tea squealed happily and gave him a hug. "Oh, thanks Yugi! You're the best!"  
  
Tea walked inside his room and sat on his bed. Then Yugi joined her. "Now what about Yami, Tea?" he asked. "Yugi, I have a problem. I know that this might sound stupid, but I love Yami, but I'm afraid that I might be too late to admit this to him. I mean, over the last couple of days Yami and I have become quite close. We have our moments when we disagree on things, but usually we can talk about anything to each other. We've become really good friends...and for awhile that's all I wanted." "But Yami didn't? He wanted something more than just friendship between you two, am I right?" Yugi asked. "Yes, you are and I thought that that wasn't right. Two people from completely different worlds shouldn't fall in love, but then...it all changed when I saw my memories with him over the time I've been here...and I don't know. I just knew that I loved him after that."  
  
"I see..." "See what?" "Let me ask you this. In the past, have you run off every time you and Yami have been in a fight?" "Mostly..." she said quietly. "And do you do that?" "Because I'm mad. I don't want to be near him when I'm mad at him." "Well, how about now?" Tea looked a little confused and said, "What do you mean Yugi?" "What I mean is that you know that you love Yami now, but are you ready to tell him? Because if you aren't your going to do the same thing all over again. If you admit your feelings to Yami I can guarantee that you will run away again." Tea looked down. "Yeah...I guess you're right..."  
  
Yugi remained quiet for a few moments, then spoke again. "Well Tea, don't you think Yami deserves to know how you feel about him anyway? I mean, it seems Yami's liked you from the start and he still hasn't given up yet. So why are you going to?" Tea eyed him suspiciously. "You've been telepathically speaking to him about this the whole time, right?" Yugi blushed. "That obvious, huh?" Tea laughed. "I thought so. I had a guess that you were all along, but I wasn't sure if I should ask Yami or not." "Are you mad at Yami for doing that?" "No, I'm not. A little disappointed, but can understand why Yami wanted to tell someone about what's been going on between us. It hasn't been an easy thing to deal with. I'll tell you that much." Then Yugi laughed. "Well, if you had one person you could tell everything to about what's going who would it be?"  
  
Tea thought about it for a moment then answered him. "If I had to chose one person about all my secret and thought about being here it would have to be...Ryou." Yugi seemed a little shocked. "Ryou? Why him? I mean, I thought he had kissed you the other day and you weren't exactly thrilled with him that you did that. What happened?" Tea made out a little sigh. "Over the years of my life I learned that you need to forgive your friends in order to keep them sometimes and I didn't want to lose a friend like Ryou because even though he's not from my time he is still however a friend of mine. I want all of you to know that I will never forget you guys when I go back to the future. I promise you that Yugi. You guys will always be in my heart and I was hoping that you guys wouldn't forget me either." Yugi smiled at Tea and then gave her a hug. "I'll never forget you Tea. I will promise you that. I don't know about the others, but I know that I won't." Tea let go of Yugi and smiled him. "Thanks Yugi."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them then Yugi spoke again. "So...what were we talking about again?" Tea laughed. "We were talking about Ryou before we went into a whole other discussion." "Oh yeah...So back to Ryou." "Yes, back to Ryou. Now what I was going to say was that even though Ryou did kiss me, I did earn a lot of trust from him over the time. He always made me feel better when I was unhappy. He would come and talk to me after I was fighting with Yami about something and not to mention that we were both stuck in the Shadow Realm together." "Yes, I'm sure that was a bunch of fun," Yugi said sarcastically. "Yeah it was...but anyway, the only other person I could really talk to about my problems was Ryou."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I see your point. I'm just sorry that you didn't come to me when you were feeling bad." "It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that you were never really around when I was feeling bad. Now unlike Ryou, he always seemed to pop in when I was feeling bad. You know, now that I think of it. I guess I always thought that that was pretty weird. Always having Ryou turn up when I feeling down." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so," he blankly answered. "Hmmm..." "Now what are you going to do about Yami, Tea? He can't wait forever. You're going back to future someday and he needs to know before you go."  
  
Then Tea started to look sad. "Not someday Yugi. Soon... I'm leaving soon. Isis told me that. She said that her Millenium Necklace told her that I'm leaving soon." "When you were at the Temple of Ra earlier?" Tea gasped and whipped around to look at him. "How do you know that I went to the Temple of Ra?" "Whoops..." Yugi said quietly. "Did Yami see where I was going and then tell you?" Yugi remained quiet. "Did he?!" she continued to ask, starting to get a little angry. "Yes, but only so that I wouldn't get worried that you weren't in your room." "And why does that matter?" "Because every night I go and check on everyone and see if they're asleep." Tea started to calm down. "You do that every night?" "Yes..." "Oh.. okay. That sounds....interesting." "You think it's stupid, don't you?" "No! Not at all! I actually think that's very sweet Yugi. Always seeing if everyone's okay. That's shows that you're a good friend." Yugi raised his head up to see her. "You really think so?" "Yes. It shows that you care."  
  
Yugi smiled at her, but then it quickly faded. He turned away and put his head down. "Yugi...what's wrong?" "I'm sorry Tea. It's just...every time I see your face I can't help thinking about Anzu." "Well, that's natural Yugi. I mean, I am the future self of Anzu after all. I do need to look like her in order to be her." "No... that's not what I meant..." Tea started to get confused again. "Then what do you mean?" Yugi looked back at Tea, though with a sad face on still. He sighed. "I miss her so much Tea and she really means a lot to me. I care for her a lot." "I'm sure you do miss her Yugi. Believe me, I wasn't exactly thrilled to be here when I found out that was here." "No, it's more than that." "Yugi, what are exactly trying to tell me?" "I don't know if I should tell you this, but I will anyway." Then Yugi made a sigh. "There was a time when I loved Anzu and I loved her more than anything." "You did?" "Yes, I did, but I was too afraid to admit that to her." "What happened?" "She somehow found out that I loved her, but she didn't feel the same way." "Oh...wow. I'm really sorry Yugi. I had no idea." "It's all right Tea. It's over and done with now." "But do you...?" Tea drifted. "Still love her?" Tea nodded. "Yes, I do, but like a sister." "What made you change your mind?" "I don't know. I guess I just got over the feeling or maybe it was fact that Yami had taken an interest in her and I knew that I didn't have a chance anymore." Tea laughed and said, "Oh Yugi! That is not true! Now you're just playing with me." Yugi smiled brightly. "Pretty good, huh?" Tea just had to laugh again.  
  
Yugi stopped laughing and hopped off of his bed. Tea then stopped laughing and asked him, "Yugi? What are you doing?" Yugi walked over to his door and opened it. Then he said, "You know what you need to do Tea. You need to tell Yami the truth." Tea looked away. "...but what if I'm not ready? What if I can't do this?" Yugi walked back over to Tea. "Tea, do you honestly think that I was ready to tell Anzu that I loved her?" "I don't know." "Listen to me Tea. No one is truly ready to let their feelings about someone they care for deeply. You just need to listen to your heart and let your feelings out. That's the only way." "But..." "Tea, the time has come. You can't hide your feelings from Yami any longer. You need to do this and you need to do this now. Because if you don't, your chances of telling Yami the truth could be gone by tomorrow." Tea closed her eyes and slowly nodded in agreement. "You're right Yugi. It's time I face my fear of letting Yami know."  
  
Tea slowly got off of Yugi's bed and slowly walked over to him. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. "No. I can do this on my own. Thanks for talking with me Yugi. It meant a lot to me." "Anytime Tea. Now go and tell him truth. I know you can do it." "Thanks..."  
  
*** "Yami, are you in here?" Tea called out, into his room. She searched around for him, but there was no one around.  
  
Then she left for Anzu's room. "Yami? Are you in here at all?" she asked as she walked in. The room was empty. "Where is he? Where could he have gone?" Tea sighed. "He probably went to some hideout place in the palace so he could slump." Then it hit her. 'I know where he is! He went to the old worship place of the gods! That's where he is!' Tea raced through the palace, all the way down the ancient ruins of Yami's hideout. She stopped at the door and stood there. Not doing anything for moments. She took a deep breath and let it out. Then she one more thing to herself before stepping inside. 'Yami...I'm ready to let the truth out...' then she slowly walked in. Finally facing up to fear. Telling Yami that she loves him.  
  
***** Chapter 12 is done and the fear is revealed! Now who knew that Tea's fear was telling Yami that she loves him? I'm sure all of you guys knew what it was from the start, but now it's proven. Of course Tea doesn't know that this was the 'particular' fear she needed to overcome in order to get home. Now I know what some of you are thinking. 'You're going to let Tea tell Yami that she loves him and then have her be driven back to the future.' Well, at the end of the story I'll tell you what I'm going to be doing to make all of that better. So hang in there with me until then. So anyway... We still have a few more chapters to go. So don't worry reviewers. We're not done yet! I hope the chapter was good and thanks again for reading!  
  
Please review! 


	13. The time to tell the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
~*~ I'm back with chapter 13. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter thirteen: The time to tell the truth  
  
Tea slowly opened the old door to Yami's secret hideout place.  
  
Her heart was racing with every second going by as she opened the weak door.  
  
She saw Yami turned around towards one of the partially destroyed windows in the room.  
  
His hands were on the window, staring deep into the night sky.  
  
Tea saw from an angle that his face seemed sad.  
  
She quietly walked over to him.  
  
Making sure not to make a sound.  
  
Though, before she stood right next to him he said something that startled her.  
  
"I'm glad that you finally showed up Tea. I was starting to wondering when I was going to see you here."  
  
Tea slightly smiled.  
  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out, but how do always know that it's me? The way you do that...it's kind of creepy."  
  
Yami smiled, but only slightly.  
  
"It's just a feeling that I get. I don't really know that it's you. It's just a feeling."  
  
"Oh... Well, was it like that when Anzu was around? I mean, did you get that feeling every time Anzu came near you?"  
  
"Sometimes, but Anzu was never really alone with me a lot. I guess the feeling only comes when you and Anzu are alone with me."  
  
"Do you only get that feeling with Anzu and I?"  
  
Yami slowly turned around to her.  
  
"I suppose so..."  
  
"Why do you think that happens only when Anzu and I are around?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Tea smiled completely this time.  
  
"Well, I think I know why..."  
  
Yami started to get confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Tea?"  
  
"You get that special feeling when Anzu and I come around because you love us."  
  
Yami looked down and sighed.  
  
"That's sweet of you to say, but please, let's not continue with this conversation anymore, okay?"  
  
Tea walked up to him.  
  
"Yami, I need to tell you something right now. Please, you need to listen to me."  
  
Yami just looked away.  
  
He acted like he couldn't hear her or like he was all tore up inside about something.  
  
"Yami...are you okay?"  
  
He still made no response towards her.  
  
"Yami, I need to tell you something that I realized earlier this evening. Please, you must listen to me. It's important that you do."  
  
"I know what you're going to say and don't need to hear it," he told her softly, but firmly.  
  
Tea looked at him.  
  
"How you know what I'm going to say if I haven't even said it yet?"  
  
"It doesn't matter... So what didn't Isis tell you at the Temple of Ra?" Yami tried to change the subject.  
  
Tea had almost forgotten that Yami knew she went to the Temple of Ra.  
  
"Oh...I had also forgotten that you saw me leave..."  
  
"How did you know that I...?"  
  
"Yugi told me."  
  
"Yugi...! I'm going to have a talk with you about keeping a secret," Yami said under his breath.  
  
Yami looked back at Tea.  
  
She said, "Huh? What were you saying Yami?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just wanted to say that I watched where you were going so I knew where you were going," he simply said.  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"I understand and I'm sorry that I left you like that Yami, but I-," she was cut off from Yami.  
  
"There's no need for apologizes Tea. I understand why you left like you did."  
  
"You do? How?" she quietly asked.  
  
"After you left for the Temple of Ra I took some time to think about what's been going on between us...."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I've decided that I'm going to stop trying to convenience that you love me and just try and help you get back to Japan."  
  
"But Yami..." she said, though drifted and stopped speaking completely.  
  
Yami started to grow concerned with the way she just stood there.  
  
"Tea? What it is? What's wrong?"  
  
"You want to know what's funny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The funny thing is that only a few hours ago I would have given anything to hear you say that, but now...I don't," she seemed really shocked while saying it. "Now that I've heard those words I wish that I never could have."  
  
"What do you mean Tea?"  
  
Tea swallowed hard, trying not to cry.  
  
Yami noticed and rushed over to her.  
  
He placed one hand on her arm and another on her waist and held her close to him.  
  
"Tea, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Tea leaned her face against his chest and continued to try not crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, but I just don't know how to tell you anymore."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why not? Tell me, what is it?"  
  
Then she couldn't keep it in any longer.  
  
She cried on him while saying, "Oh Yami, I just found out from Isis that I'm suppose to be leaving soon."  
  
Yami's eyes widened.  
  
He let go of Tea and placed his hands tightly on her arms.  
  
He made her look at him to explain herself.  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving soon?" he asked a firm voice again.  
  
Tea continued to cry.  
  
"I-Isis t-told me that h-her Millenium Necklace told her that I'm going to be leaving for the future soon."  
  
A blank stare swept across Yami's face as he let go of her.  
  
Now he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
'No, this can't be happening! This just can't... How could it...?'  
  
"I can't believe it..." Yami said out loud, but slowly and softly.  
  
Tea soon stopped crying and ran over to Yami.  
  
She got the courage to speak to him again.  
  
"Yami, before we go any further in this discussion there's something else you need to know," she said while holding back anymore more tears threatening to come out.  
  
Yami couldn't hear her.  
  
He had his back turned him her again.  
  
"No. No, there isn't. You're leaving soon and there's nothing in your way of leaving home now, so just go..." then he closed his eyes.  
  
Hoping that the threatening tears from his eyes wouldn't come out.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes Yami saw the face of Tea right in front of him.  
  
This time Tea put her hands on his arms.  
  
Yami stood up all the way and asked, "What are you doing Tea?"  
  
"Trying to tell you something."  
  
"Go on then. Things can get any worse, right?"  
  
"Yami, just an hour ago I saw the memories of the things you and I have gone through over the past week now. I saw all of our fights and disagreements. I saw all our happy moments and all the moments where you and I shared our secrets to each other. I saw everything and...I just have one thing to say to you after seeing everything that's we've gone through together and that one thing is that..."  
  
Yami was preparing for an argument or being yelled at when she said something he NEVER thought he would hear.  
  
"...I love you..."  
  
Yami eased up and looked to her.  
  
He wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly.  
  
"What...what did you just say to me?"  
  
"I said that I love you. I love you Yami and I want you to know that."  
  
Yami's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Y-you love m-me?" he stuttered.  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You're not lying to me."  
  
Tea shook her head.  
  
"What do you say now Yami?"  
  
"I don't what to say Tea. I'm completely shocked that you love me. I can't believe it."  
  
"It's true. I do love you Yami."  
  
"I can hear you say it, but I don't believe it," Yami turned away from her, "I mean, all of these days we've spent together you've wanted is to go home, see your friends, and go back the future. How can you say that now?"  
  
"But Yami, don't you get it? Can't you see that I'm telling you the truth?"  
  
"What I don't get is how you-," Yami was cut off from Tea facing right in front of him.  
  
"-can't believe me..." she told him.  
  
Yami started to get his weak look again.  
  
"It's not that I don't believe it's just that-," Tea cut him off again.  
  
"Then why question how I feel about you? Why?"  
  
Yami placed a hand on one of her cheeks and slowly leaned towards.  
  
"I'm sorry Tea. I guess I just got so caught up in believing you wouldn't love me that that was all I wanted to believe."  
  
Tea smiled, looked down for a couple of seconds, and looked back up at him.  
  
"I know how you feel Yami."  
  
Then Yami started to smile at her.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it now?"  
  
Then they laughed.  
  
They laughed and laughed until Tea started to lose her balance from slipping on a rock on the ground and she started to fall.  
  
"Tea!" Yami yelled and then he ran to catch her.  
  
He caught her right before she hit the ground.  
  
Tea gasped and started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Whoa! Th-thanks for saving me Y-yami... That was really close..." Tea said while trying to get her breath back.  
  
Yami had one hand on her neck and other on her lower back.  
  
"Are you okay Tea?"  
  
"Yes...I'm fine. Just a little...out of breath."  
  
Yami moved the hand from her lower back to the middle and his other hand gently stroking again her face.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Yami wanted to make sure.  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine now."  
  
Yami sighed and smiled while continuing to stroke her face.  
  
She smiled back at him.  
  
"You know Yami...if you weren't here with me in the past I would be so lost. I really would," she told him gently.  
  
Yami was almost ready to cry again.  
  
"I love you Tea."  
  
"I love you too Yami."  
  
Then slowly brought his face towards her and placed his lips upon hers.  
  
Yami moved a hand through her hair while he kissed her.  
  
They shared a sweet and passionate kiss until Tea decided to break the kiss a few minutes later.  
  
They stared deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Then Yami brought Tea to her feet and she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you Yami."  
  
"For what Tea?"  
  
She let go of him and told him.  
  
"For everything. For caring about me enough to try and help me get him. For accepting me as one of your friends. For letting me stay here. For it all."  
  
Yami grabbed her hands and held them.  
  
"It was nothing Tea, really. I was glad to have you here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then a huge bright light was shown in front of them.  
  
After the light died down someone was shown.  
  
He wore what seemed to be a whitish-tan robe and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Shadi!" Tea yelled out.  
  
"Hello Tea," he said back at her.  
  
Yami looked shocked at Tea.  
  
"You know him? Is HE from the future too?" he asked.  
  
Tea blushed slightly.  
  
"Yes, I know him from the future, but only because of Yugi. He was the one that first met him."  
  
"Yes...That is true, Yami. Isis has filled up in your current situation Tea and I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Yami and Tea asked.  
  
"I have come to send you home."  
  
Tea looked confused at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Shadi?"  
  
"Your time to go home...has now come."  
  
~*~ That's it for chapter 13. I know I left you guys at a cliffhanger, but I wanted to stop it here. Now we've gotten to the part of story where Tea must chose her future. Is she going to stay with Yami in the past or return to her home in the future? Remember reviewers the story is NOT over yet. So please don't get worked up that it's over. We still have a few more chapters to go. Please hang in there reviewers. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	14. Don't want to say goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
'Not Really You'  
  
~*~ Hi! I'm back with chapter 14. This is the chapter where Tea decides if she wants to go back to the future or not. Let's see what she decides...  
  
WARNING!!! You may need a tissue by the end of this chapter. This is a very emotional chapter.  
  
Chapter fourteen: Don't want to say goodbye  
  
"What?!" Tea yelled out to Shadi.  
  
"It is true Tea. Your time to leave the past has come," Shadi told her.  
  
"You're joking me, right? I mean, I couldn't just leave like this...I can't just leave now. You must be joking. Please tell me you're joking, Shadi."  
  
"I do not lie Tea. I am telling you the truth."  
  
"How...? I haven't even tried facing a fear yet. So how can I go home right now?"  
  
"Ah, but you have..."  
  
"She has?" Yami asked.  
  
"I have? What fear have I overcome?"  
  
"Tea, do you remember back in the future when you told herself that you didn't want anyone to know that you liked Yami as more than just a friend?" (Its in chapter one)  
  
Tea blushed after Shadi said this.  
  
"Yes....I suppose I remember saying something like that to myself before I left the future..." Tea said while having the feeling that Yami was looking directly at her and was indeed correct with her feelings.  
  
As she looked over to Yami, she saw that he was staring her.  
  
Making her feel completely nervous.  
  
"I'm glad that you remember that because that's the key source of the fear you needed to overcome," Shadi continued to explain to her what was happening.  
  
"I'm not exactly understanding what you're telling me. Could you explain to me exactly what I overcame to get the chance to go back home?"  
  
"You overcame your fear of telling Yami how you truly feel about him. That was what the gods wanted you to accomplish. Not to be afraid to express your feelings to someone you love."  
  
"So that's it. You're just going to send Tea home after everything we've gone through?" Yami asked with building up frustration.  
  
Shadi looked at his pharaoh and smiled.  
  
"Not to worry my pharaoh. The process is not over yet. There is still time for Tea to chose."  
  
"What process? Still time for me to chose what?" Tea asked.  
  
"None of this is making sense Shadi. Tell us more about what's going on," Yami demanded.  
  
"It is really quite simple my pharaoh. Tea was brought here by the power of gods, as you Isis informed the both of you. Now when Tea was brought here she was to learn the lesson of never doubting love and now is her time to return home as Isis promised to her all those days ago."  
  
"The gods brought me here to fall in love with Yami and then have the only way for me to get home by forgetting about him?" she asked while starting to get angry as well.  
  
"That you must learn on your own..." was all Shadi would tell her.  
  
"But Shadi...The gods can't just tear Yami and I apart like this," she told him.  
  
"Not after everything we've gone through together. We love each other and we don't want to lose each other like this," Yami told Shadi as well.  
  
Yami walked over to Tea wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"They can't do this to us Yami...They just can't..." Tea said sadly while holding on to him.  
  
"More is about to reveal itself my friends, but first in order to do that we must be with everyone..." Shadi told the both of them.  
  
Then another bright light was shown in front of them.  
  
The next time Tea and Yami opened their eyes they were in the throne room.  
  
"We're in the throne room? Why?" Tea asked as let go of Yami.  
  
"We're not the only ones in the throne room Tea," Yami said while pointing at all of their friends.  
  
Also inside the throne room was Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Honda, Mai, and Shizuka.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" Jou asked with a sleepy look on his face.  
  
"Yeah! What's going on? Who brought us here anyway?" Mai demanded.  
  
"I did," Shadi told them.  
  
"Shadi? What are you going here?" Yugi asked his friend as he ran over to him.  
  
Shadi immediately looked to Yugi.  
  
"You have learned much of Tea's current situation from Yami my young friend, is that not correct?" Shadi said to him.  
  
"Yes, I have. Though, not to be rude or anything Shadi, but what do you have to do with it?"  
  
"I am the one that's suppose to send Tea home."  
  
"What?!" Yugi and the others called out.  
  
"You mean Tea's faced her fear already?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"Yes, she has Yugi. You wouldn't believe what it is," Yami told him in a very bored voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's the point to all of this anyway Shadi? Why is everyone here with us?" Tea asked him.  
  
"Yeah, we were trying to sleep," Honda yawned out loud.  
  
Though, Ryou had to disagree.  
  
Ryou slapped him (lightly) on the head then said, "That's not what's important right now Honda. The fact is Tea's gotten the chance to go home now and we're all invited to say goodbye and see her leave. Is that not correct, Shadi?"  
  
"You are indeed correct Ryou. You seem to know a lot about the situation also. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, he does. I was the one that filled Ryou in on it when we were stuck in the Shadow Realm together," Tea explained.  
  
Shadi just nodded.  
  
"So you're not making this up, Shadi? You're just going send Tea off to the future right when she was just finally accepting this place?" Yami asked again.  
  
Shadi looked at Yami.  
  
'I sense that the pharaoh really does care about this girl. Even more than I thought he would. Isis told me that the pharaoh's feelings for this girl were strong, but never have I felt such love for a person before. We will just have to see what Tea decides for herself...' Shadi thought to himself.  
  
"The choice is up to Tea, my pharaoh..." then Shadi looked to her.  
  
"The choice is for you alone Tea, but think wisely. Because once you make a choice you can't go back on your word. You have the choice to either stay here, in the past, with all of your new friends or go back to the place where you lived in the future. You can go back to Japan, but remember, if you do you can never come back here. Or if you decide to live here, you can never go back to Japan and return to the life you once had...."  
  
Tea started to get her nervous feeling again.  
  
'I don't know if I can do this! Decide to live the past, 5,000 years from my time with new friends I've made or go back to where all of old my friends and family were in the future. I don't know what to do anymore...'  
  
"Tea..." Yami heard him say from behind.  
  
"Yes Yami..." she said very nervously back to him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what I'm thinking Yami. I'm so confused. I mean, when I first came here I thought that it was worse day of my life. But then...I got to know each and everyone of you. I saw that all of you guys have the spirits of my friends back home and that's what kept me going around here and if you guys weren't here I don't know what I would have done. You all mean so much to me know and I don't know what I would have done without all of you here if I had never gotten the chance to back home to Japan," Tea finished with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Tea!" Mai and Shizuka said as they came over to Tea.  
  
"Now you listen to us Tea," Mai told her.  
  
"No matter what happens you will always be our friend. Whether you return to your home or not you will always be in our hearts now. We promise," Shizuka told her.  
  
"That's right Tea. We'll always remember you," Jou agreed.  
  
"Do you know how we'll always remember you?" Ryou asked her.  
  
Tea shook her head.  
  
"Because just as how you see us in your friends we'll see you in Anzu," Yugi told her.  
  
"Oh, you mean it you guys!" Tea asked them.  
  
"Totally!" Honda said.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You're the best!" Tea said then they joined together for a group hug.  
  
All except for Yami.  
  
He just stood there as his friends told Tea that they would always remember her if she left.  
  
Though, he wasn't like the others.  
  
Yami DID care if she went back to the future.  
  
He didn't want to see the girl he loved go like this.  
  
Not after everything...  
  
"So this is it Tea. You're just going to leave me after what's just happened between us?" Yami said in the middle of their group hug.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked to Tea as she looked directly at Yami.  
  
She slowly walked over to Yami, quietly.  
  
Once Tea stopped in front of him while he place a hand on her face and another on her waist.  
  
"Please Tea...Don't go...You can't go after what just happened. I mean, I love you..." he ended his sentence in a whisper.  
  
Tea sighed before replying back to him.  
  
"This was exactly what I was fearing before I knew that I loved you Yami. I knew that you would do this once I was able to go home."  
  
"But Tea...you can't leave me..."  
  
Tears started to trickle down his face.  
  
"Yami, I don't know what to say to that. I mean, we both knew that this day would eventually come and now it has."  
  
"Tea, you have the chance to stay here forever... Can't you see that? Don't you want to be with me?"  
  
"Of course I want to be with you Yami, but think about Anzu. This is her world. Not mine," she told him.  
  
"But it can be. This can be your world. You can stay here and be with me and everyone else. You can live in Egypt and live a life you never thought possible."  
  
A tear started to slide down Tea's face as he was saying this.  
  
"No...I can't...I can't stay here. It...It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Who cares about the right thing, Tea? I want you to stay with me, please!"  
  
Tea looked at him.  
  
"Yami, listen to yourself. 'Who cares about the right thing?' This isn't the Yami I knew when I first met him. He wouldn't let his guard down for anything. He wouldn't do anything without first considering others people's feelings. And...he wouldn't make the wrong choice. You need to think about our friends. I know that even though they all really care about me...they really want their friend Anzu back and I know that deep down inside...so do you."  
  
"But I don't want to lose you..." Yami said while more tears came down his face.  
  
"You never will Yami. I'll always be with you..."  
  
"How? Where?" he asked.  
  
"In here..." then she placed one of his hands onto his heart.  
  
"I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine."  
  
Then Yami started to calm down.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and then suddenly someone started speaking to him, in his mind.  
  
'Tea speaks the truth Pharaoh Yami. You need to understand that,' Yami recognized that to be the voice of Isis.  
  
'I understand, but why does she have to leave Isis?'  
  
'Yami, you and I both know that this is not where Tea truly belongs. She belongs back in the future with her friends and family. That she where her heart wants to be.'  
  
'But I thought that she loved me... What happened? Did Shadi do something to change her mind?'  
  
'He did not do anything my pharaoh. He was just brought there to do what the gods foretold and what Tea wants. To send her back to where she belongs. This is what Tea has wanted from the beginning, remember?'  
  
'How does she know that that's what she wants?'  
  
'She just does... My pharaoh, I know that this is hard on you, but you must think of her and what she wants. If you truly love Tea you will let her listen to her heart and follow it. You must let her go in order to make her happy.'  
  
Yami said nothing after that.  
  
He just stood there, motionless, thinking about what Isis told him.  
  
'What if Isis is right? What if the only way to make Tea happy now is by letting go home...' Yami said to himself.  
  
'You know what the right thing to do is my pharaoh. Now prove it to the girl the girl you love. I wish you the best of luck...'  
  
'I will do the right thing Isis. Thank you for telling me and goodbye...'  
  
Then with that said Yami opened his eyes.  
  
Yami sighed and said, "You will always be in my heart too Tea and I want you to know that I'm going to miss you when you leave."  
  
Tea smiled at him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you for understanding Yami. Thank you so much. I promise that I'll never forget you. Never..."  
  
"Thank you Tea. I promise that I won't ever forget you either. Like I said before, in my eyes you and Anzu are exactly the same," he said as he lifted her chin to met his eyes.  
  
Tea let go of him a minute later and said, "So are you and the Yami from time too and every time I see him I'll think of you also. Always remembering that I've met the Yami my future and my past."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Shadi smiled to see that things worked out between Yami and Tea and was ready to ask, "Are you ready to go back home Tea?"  
  
Tea looked to him and said, "I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Good," was all he said.  
  
"So...I guess this means goodbye Tea," Yugi said as he and rest of gang walked over to her and Yami.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it does...Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much! Are you sure you can't come with me?"  
  
"We're sure!" they all said.  
  
Then everyone laughed.  
  
"Okay then...well, I guess we better say goodbye..."  
  
Mai and Shizuka rushed right over first. (Big surprise!)  
  
"Now remember not to forget us when you go back there and remember to do some girl talks with your other girl friends when you back in the future, all right hon?" Mai asked as she gave Tea a hug.  
  
"I promise not to forget that Mai."  
  
"And promise to always think of us when your looking at your friends," Shizuka said as she gave Tea the next hug.  
  
"I definitely won't forget that Shizuka."  
  
"I want you to always remember that you have a past and memory with us in your lives Tea. I'm really going to miss, but I want you to be happy," Ryou said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Ryou, but don't worry. I am happy. Thank you for all of your help while I've been here," then she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Just being a good friend," he said back to her as he blushed.  
  
"A uh, don't forget about us either, all right?" Jou told her.  
  
"That's right. You can't forget about us," Honda agreed to his best friend.  
  
"Believe me Jou and Honda. You guys are definitely not going to be easily forgotten. In any case I won't be able to forget you guys anytime soon."  
  
"Good to hear it," Jou smiled.  
  
"And remember Tea, you should never be afraid to admit the truth to someone. No matter how much it seems unbearable to tell," Yugi told her next.  
  
"I'll never forget it Yugi. Thank you for teaching me that," she said softly as she bent down to give him a hug as well.  
  
"Your welcome Tea."  
  
Then Tea looked to Yami.  
  
Yami walked towards her this time.  
  
"Tell me something Yami. Why is it that usually the last person you say goodbye to seems to hurt the most?"  
  
"Because it's the one person you care about the most," he told her.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you Yami. As I've told you countless times I don't know what I'd do without if you weren't here to help me through all of this."  
  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm going to never forget you...Tea Gardner," he said as tears started to come out again.  
  
"And I'll never forget to you either Pharaoh Yami," she said back as tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
Then they hugged each other again.  
  
"Please...Please tell me again that you'll never forget me," Tea begged.  
  
"I promise to you by the power of Ra that will never forget to you Tea."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much Yami! I don't know what I'm going to do without you in the future."  
  
"Just remember that every time you see the face of the Yami from your time you will think of me."  
  
"I will. I know that I will. Just as long as you do the same when you think of Anzu."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
Then they let go of each other and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Thank you for letting me be apart of your life Tea. I'll never forget my memories with you."  
  
"I won't either."  
  
"The time has come Tea. You must leave now," Shadi told her.  
  
"All right. I'm coming," Tea said as she walked towards him with Yami by her side, holding her hand tightly.  
  
Then Shadi used the power of his Millenium Key to show a large door with shining light in front of them.  
  
"You may enter now Tea. The portal door will send you back to the future. I promise you that. I wish you the best of luck and I hope you will be happy where you are going, " Shadi told her then backed away to her leave.  
  
"Thank you Shadi," Tea said and looked back at Yami.  
  
"Well, there's no turning back now. I'm finally going back home."  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Yami asked her.  
  
"Yami!" everyone said.  
  
"All right! All right! I get the picture. She wants to go home," he said then looked at the door that was to send Tea home.  
  
Then looked back at her.  
  
"I'll never forget you Yami. I promise you that."  
  
Yami just stared at her.  
  
She knew what he was thinking.  
  
He still didn't want her to go.  
  
"Yami...I need to leave. I need to return to my home. It's where I belong. It's where I need to be."  
  
Yami touched her cheek softly again.  
  
"Please Yami...Not again. This gets me every time and you know it-," she said, but couldn't finish her sentence because Yami pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Tea placed her hands gently on his face and kissed him back.  
  
They kiss for minute and then Tea broke it.  
  
Yami stared breathlessly at Tea, but never letting her go.  
  
"I love you Tea. No matter where you go or how far you travel I will always love you."  
  
Tea gave him another hug then said, "I promise I won't either. No matter how many years I fly by into the future for me it will never stop me from loving you. I'll never forget you..."  
  
"Neither will I..."  
  
They stared at each other again.  
  
Tea nodded her head and swallowed hard.  
  
"I need to go Yami. I need to leave," she said as she walked up to the portal door.  
  
Yami then walked up with Tea again and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her one last time.  
  
"I love you," he breathlessly said once he broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Tea said.  
  
Then Tea looked at the portal door.  
  
"I'm going now," she told him.  
  
"Please...never forget me..." he said.  
  
"I'll never forget you Pharaoh Yami. You will always be in my heart..." then Yami slowly go of Tea's hand, as she wanted.  
  
"Goodbye..." she said one last time.  
  
"Goodbye...my love..." Yami said as she was leaving and cried when left through the door to the future.  
  
~*~ That's all for chapter 14. *tear* That had to be not only one of the saddest thing if I've ever written, but one of the saddest chapter I've ever read. I seriously cried through like all of the ending of the chapter. I couldn't believe myself, but it was so sad I thought.  
  
Please understand reviewers that this was way the story had to go. There is one more chapter left. In the last chapter Tea will return to the future and....I can't spoil it for ya, but it should be good and remember I also have one more thing in store for all of you reviewers. I'll tell you at the end of the next chapter, but I'll talk you all this much. It's going to make you all VERY happy. Hehehehehe. Talk to you all soon! Thanks and please review! 


	15. Ready to say I love you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.  
  
~*~ The final chapter is up reviewers! I hope that this was a good fanfic to read and I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing it. Enjoy the last chapter. - Shining Friendship  
  
Chapter fifteen: Ready to say I love you?  
  
"Tea...Tea...are you in there?" she vaguely someone say.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to find her friends right above her.  
  
"Are you all right, Tea?" Tristan asked her.  
  
Tristan was dressed in his motorcycle outfit, which completely freaked Tea out.  
  
"Honda? Why ARE you going dressed like that?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" everyone said.  
  
"You okay, Tea?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm fine Jou. My head just really hurts," she told him as she rubbed it.  
  
"Honda? Jou? What is she talkin' about?" Joey asked everyone else.  
  
Then Tea realized it.  
  
'Ah! I almost forget! Shadi brought me back to the future. Now everyone's going to think I'm going nuts or something because I forget that I'm here again! I gotta stop this now,' she said in her mind.  
  
"Tristan, Joey, it's all right now. I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream. We were all in it and we had different names. So, but it's okay now. I promise that I'm okay," she lied to them while also realizing that she was on the couch of Grandpa's house.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Tea? You took a pretty nasty fall," Grandpa reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," Tea said quietly while rolling her eyes.  
  
She quickly looked to them and said, "I'm fine, really Grandpa. I'm okay now."  
  
Suddenly Tea heard footsteps slowly coming into room.  
  
"Is she all right now, Joey?" Tea heard a very familiar voice say.  
  
"Tea's fine. It's just she woke up sayin' all of these weird names and having this psycho dream, but I think she's come back to realty now."  
  
"Weird names and a dream? What's that all about, Tea?" the voice said.  
  
The person had finally entered the room.  
  
The person turned out to be Yami, but Tea remembered that the others didn't know that he wasn't the real Yugi.  
  
Yami obviously switched spots with Yugi when he found out she was in trouble. So it really didn't surprise her.  
  
"Yugi..." Tea said weakly.  
  
Yami walked over to Tea and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Tea, are you all right now?" he asked.  
  
As Tea looked into Yami's eyes she couldn't help, but think of the Yami from her past.  
  
'I'll keep my promise to you forever Yami. I'll never forget you. I promise that you will always be in my heart Pharaoh Yami...' she said to herself.  
  
"Tea...I said are you all right now?" Yami asked again.  
  
Tea snapped back into realty.  
  
"Uhhh...Yes, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought for a minute, that's all," she told him and smiled.  
  
Everyone just shrugged.  
  
"Okay Tea. If you say so..."  
  
*********  
  
That night Tea was outside on her porch.  
  
She was holding a cup of tea and looking up into the stars.  
  
'Oh Yami...the stars back in Egypt look so much better than they do here. I just wish that you could have come back home with me and see why I wanted to come back.'  
  
She closed her eyes and looked back to when she was in ancient Egypt.  
  
Seeing all of her past time friends made tears come to her eyes.  
  
'Oh, I miss them all so much... They were such wonderful friends. I wish that they could have all come back with me. They would have loved the future just as I loved the past...'  
  
Though, someone soon disturbed Tea's memories by saying her name.  
  
"Tea...?" said the voice of Yami.  
  
Tea slowly opened her eyes to find him about 10 feet away from the bottom of her porch.  
  
"Yami...what are you doing here?" she asked as she quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"I thought you could use the company," he quietly said.  
  
"Well, sure. I could always use the company. Come and sit down with me," she offered.  
  
Yami hesitated a bit, though decided to just sit down with Tea anyway.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Tea?" Yami asked her once he was settled down.  
  
Tea giggled. "Do you have to keep on asking me that, Yami?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tea. I guess I was just worried about you while you were unconscious. It really scared Yugi and I."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Of course it did. You were out for nearly an hour once you fell off that ladder. I'm sure that once you woke up you wish that you never were on that thing."  
  
"Actually...I was glad that I fell off that ladder. It changed my life to tell you the truth."  
  
"It did? How? Was it from that dream Joey was talking about to me?"  
  
"It wasn't dream Yami. I felt that it really did happen."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Tea sighed and then smiled at her mysterious friend.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me..."  
  
"Okay...if you say so..."  
  
Then she took a deep breath in and out and started the story.  
  
"As you can remember I took a pretty bad fall from falling off that ladder earlier, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, supposedly the next time I woke up let's just say it wasn't in Grandpa's house."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Okay, the next time I woke up from that fall I was in Egypt. I was in ancient Egypt and I was back in the time when you were pharaoh."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and everyone was there. You, me, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Serenity, and everyone else you can imagine. It was so cool. I couldn't believe at first. I actually thought that was going crazy. Seriously."  
  
"You go crazy? Your story might sound a little crazy, but you're not. Believe me..."  
  
Tea looked at him gently and said, "I do."  
  
They looked at each other for a minute then Yami asked, "Are you going to continue?"  
  
"Oh, yeah....right. I almost forget. Well, also when I was back there we all had different names. Well...at least most of us did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like Joey's name in the past is Jou and Tristan's name is Honda."  
  
"That's interesting. Who else?"  
  
"Oh, Serenity's name is Shizuka and Bakura's name is Ryou."  
  
"And what about you? What's your name in the past?"  
  
"It's Anzu..." she trailed off.  
  
"Anzu...That sounds really pretty Tea."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Tell me Tea. What exactly happened while you were visiting my past life as pharaoh?"  
  
"A lot happened actually. I was there for over a week so you know that a lot could happen in a week. Anyway...when I first got there I pretended to be the girl that I was in the past so the others wouldn't find out that I was from the future."  
  
"Did anyone figure out the truth?"  
  
Tea smile soon faded.  
  
"Yes...one person did."  
  
"Who? Was it Yugi?"  
  
Tea placed her cup down on the porch and stood up, without looking at him.  
  
"You did, Yami. You were the one that figured it out."  
  
"I was? How?"  
  
Tea looked at him after saying this.  
  
"You're seriously asking me that question?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You were just your old self. You got suspicious of me and eventually knew what was going on with me."  
  
"Did the others find out later?"  
  
"Yes, they all found out the truth."  
  
"Who told them?"  
  
"I was the one that told him."  
  
"What else happened while you were there?"  
  
"I was sent to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"You were what?! How did you survive? How did you come back?"  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"Oh..." he calmed down.  
  
"It's all right Yami. I was glad that you saved me. If it wasn't for your past self I would still be there right now."  
  
Yami remained quiet for a minute then decided to ask Tea something else.  
  
"Tea, if having the fall brought you to ancient Egypt then how did you get back?"  
  
"From Shadi. He used the power of the Millenium Key to send me back here or rather woke me up."  
  
"Was it hard to leave?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"How hard do you think?"  
  
She quietly said, "You have no idea how hard it was..."  
  
"Why? I mean, I know that they're our friends from the past, but you only knew them for a week, right?"  
  
"No...I have known them for the past 5,000 years and each one of them holds the spirits of the friends that we have today. Those people that I met in ancient Egypt are my friends and they will stay my friends forever. I made a promise to each and every one of them that I would never forget them. Though, I especially made that promise to you."  
  
Tea hadn't realized that she had said to him until the way he was looking at her. Tea gasped and covered her mouth for a few seconds while Yami started to become very interested.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
  
Tea ignored the question. "Let's go on to the next part of the story, okay?" she said then started to tell him more, but Yami quickly stopped her from going any further.  
  
"Why me?" he asked in a much more serious voice.  
  
She stopped talking about her story and sadly whispered, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand," she simply said.  
  
Yami studied her for a few moments.  
  
He saw that she was a little shaken, but looked firmly at him.  
  
Yami got up from the porch and walked over to her. "What are you hiding from me, Tea?" he said in a low voice, his eyes were locked on hers.  
  
"I can't tell you," she repeated.  
  
Yami walked behind Tea, making her shake even more. "Please, just tell me what's going on. I want to know," he continued his mysterious ways with her.  
  
"Why? So you and Yugi can go on telling about it. Forget it!" she started to fight back, keeping her ground.  
  
"Please Tea! Don't do this. I won't tell Yugi. We can keep this between ourselves," he told her.  
  
Tea turned around to him and looked at him.  
  
"Doesn't Yugi hear everything we're saying to each other? I thought that he did."  
  
"He does...but only when I want him to."  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you to not tell Yugi what's going?"  
  
"Because I know that you trust me and you do, don't you?"  
  
Tea went completely shocked after Yami said those words.  
  
'That's something that Yami, from my past, would say. Oh...why does this Yami have to be so much like him? Though, in other ways they're quite different.'  
  
Yami continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. "Don't you?" he asked again.  
  
Tea escaped from her thoughts and said, "Of course I trust you Yami, but...this happens to be a personal matter to me and I'd rather not tell anyone about it," she explained.  
  
Yami looked a little shocked.  
  
"Fine...I'll leave you to your personal matters then..." he said and then started to walk away.  
  
"Yami, wait! Don't go like this. I really would tell if it wasn't so personal to me. Please understand....please..." she said though soon drifted away when her head felt like it was spinning.  
  
She started to get weak in the legs and she felt like couldn't stand up much longer.  
  
'What's...going on? I feel so weak...'  
  
Yami looked back at her, to see why she had stopped speaking to him, when he saw that she was starting to pass out.  
  
"Tea!" he said as he ran back to her.  
  
"Yami...I don't know what's going on..." she said as she slowly passed out.  
  
"Tea, hold on!" Yami said to Tea as he caught her from falling on the ground.  
  
"Tea...! Tea!" she barely heard him say before she passed out completely.  
  
*************  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tea called out.  
  
She looked around to find herself in an endless world of clouds.  
  
"Where am I? Please, is anyone out there? Yami? Yugi? Anyone?"  
  
* No answer *  
  
"Hello!" she yelled out.  
  
"Hello Tea," someone said behind her.  
  
She whirled around to find-  
  
"Yami! What are doing here?" she said.  
  
It was the Yami from her past. She could tell by the way he was dressed.  
  
"Is that anyway to say hello to the pharaoh of Egypt and the one you love? I think not," he said while smiling.  
  
Tea smiled back and ran over to him.  
  
Tea pulled him into a tight hug and said, "Oh Yami! I've missed you so much! Oh, I'm so glad that you're here with me."  
  
Then something dawned on her.  
  
She let go of Yami and asked, "Yami, why are you here? Why am I here? Where are we?"  
  
Yami laughed. "You know, you ask a lot of questions."  
  
Tea looked at him. "Well, don't mind me from wondering where we are."  
  
"We are both in your dream," he answered her.  
  
"My dream? You mean that whole feeling weak and passing out thing was just for a dream?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you're so distance from me, in the future, all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well, that's because I- Hey, wait! How did you know about that?"  
  
"Isis told me. She saw it in the future for me."  
  
"You just couldn't see me leave, could you?"  
  
That's when Yami stroked her cheek for a few moments and then placed two fingers underneath her chin.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked in a seductive way before gently kissing her lips.  
  
The kiss was sweet and gently.  
  
Softer than the ones they had back in ancient Egypt.  
  
"I'll take that as you missing me a lot," she replied once they broke the kiss.  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
Tea wrapped herself back in Yami's arms and snuggled against him.  
  
"Oh Yami...you have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"I wish that you could come back to the future with me. You'd love it there," she told him.  
  
"You know that I would in a heartbeat, but I can't and we both know that."  
  
Tea held onto Yami tighter. "I know Yami, but...it's just not the same like it was."  
  
Yami let out a sigh. "I've felt that way too. I wish that could be with you forever..."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"I guess that this is goodbye again..."  
  
"Yeah...I guess it is."  
  
"Tea, before you go can you a make promise to me?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"When you return to the future can you tell my future self how you really feel about me?"  
  
Tea let go of Yami and looked at him a little confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Yami?"  
  
"I know that if you truly love me then I believe you love him too. Because we are both the same."  
  
"But you're so much more distance from me in the future. You never really talk to me and I only usually see you when something's wrong."  
  
"I know that if you show him that you care then he'll return his feelings for you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because he loves you just as I do. I'm probably just a little harder to get through in the future. Now do you promise?"  
  
Tea smiled. "I promise."  
  
"Tea, one more thing before you go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Acu bchu mise nuw cla nuh," Yami said something in another ancient language.  
  
Tea giggled. "What does that mean?"  
  
Yami smiled once more. "We will see each other again." (Clue to what's going to happen later!)  
  
"Thank you for always being there for me Yami. I'll never forget you."  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
They were silent for a few moments then Tea said, "I love you Yami."  
  
Tears started to form in his eyes. "I love you too."  
  
Then Tea slowly wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and kissed lips.  
  
Yami was a bit surprised, but kissed her back, having one hand on her neck and the other around her waist.  
  
A few minutes later they broke the kiss and Tea slowly fell into Yami's arms.  
  
"Goodbye my pharaoh..."  
  
"Goodbye my love..."  
  
And then Tea closed her eyes, which ended her dream...  
  
*********  
  
"Tea...! Tea! TEA!" she heard Yami yelling for her from a distance.  
  
Tea opened her eyes to find Yami only a few feet from her face.  
  
"W-what? What's going on...? Ah! I'm back!"  
  
Yami had Tea's head on his lap on her porch couch.  
  
"Tea, what happened to you? You just passed out for some odd reason. That really scared me."  
  
Tea slowly got up and sat next to Yami.  
  
"I..." she began to say. "I was in this dream where clouds were covered everywhere and you were there, Yami."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes and...I think I need to lie down again," she was still feeling very dizzy and weak.  
  
"Oh, here. Lay back down," he offered her to lie on the couch again as he sat down on a chair next to her.  
  
"I guess I haven't been having the greatest day, huh Yami?"  
  
"Tea...I haven't been helped to notice that the things you've been doing lately have involved me a lot. Am I not correct?"  
  
Tea slightly flushed.  
  
"Well, what can I say? You are a good friend. Both you and Yugi."  
  
"Thank you Tea. That's very sweet of you to say. Though, speaking of Yugi I'm sure he'd like the chance to talk to you now, if you don't-."  
  
"Yami, wait a second. Can I talk to you about something...in private?" Tea said, cutting him off.  
  
Yami stared at her, shocked.  
  
"You mean without Yugi listening to us?"  
  
"If it isn't a problem, I would like that."  
  
"Oh...well, I'm sure it's not. Let me just ask Yugi."  
  
Yami closed his closed and went into Yugi's soul room.  
  
"Hey Yami. How are things going? Is Tea all right now?"  
  
Yami nodded. "She's fine, though...she wants to talk to me in private about something. Do you think I should?"  
  
"Sure. I mean, Tea might tell you more about her dream or whatever it was that she did in ancient Egypt. It's worth a try."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now go and talk to her. She can't wait forever, you know." (Now what does that remind you of reviewers? Maybe that was something Yugi said to Tea in chapter 12. Hmmm...) ^_~  
  
"All right! I'm going," he snapped at him.  
  
Then Yami opened his eyes.  
  
"Can I talk to you now, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, it's all right now."  
  
"Before I say to you what I want to say may I ask are you feeling a little weird around me?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," he lied to her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, wanting to get this over with.  
  
"I...I-I wanted t-to know..." she stuttered.  
  
Yami stared at her confused. "Wanted to know what?"  
  
'God I hope Yami was right about this!' Tea said to herself in fear.  
  
"I-I w-w-wanted to know h-how you felt ab-about me," she told him, getting all nervous about it.  
  
Yami looked shocked. "You wanted to know how I feel about you?" he asked, trying to make sure he heard her correctly.  
  
"Yes..." she said looking down.  
  
'Why is she asking me that?'  
  
'Why don't you ask her?' Yugi cut in.  
  
'Yugi! What are you doing?'  
  
'Waiting to see what you're going to do next.'  
  
'Tea just asked me how do I feel about her.'  
  
'Yes, I know.'  
  
'So what do I do?'  
  
'I can't tell you that. It's something you need to find out.'  
  
'I don't know how I feel about her.'  
  
Yugi looked at him, unconvinced. 'Yami, Tea's been our friend for years and now she wants to know the truth. You can't just not know how you feel about. That's like impossible.'  
  
'Well, I never really gave it much thought in the past. I mean, sure, she's a great friend, but...I don't know.'  
  
'Just talk to her Yami. I think you need to listen to what she has to say.'  
  
'Oh, all right...I'll talk to her. See you soon Yugi.'  
  
'Good luck.'  
  
"I'm sorry that I asked you that Yami. I didn't mean to do that," Tea said sadly and started to walk back into her house.  
  
"Tea, hold on a minute."  
  
She stopped and turned around to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I...I want to know why you asked me that. What's going on with you?"  
  
Tea slowly walked down to Yami and sighed.  
  
"Yami, what I'm about to tell you is something you will never believe, but what I'm going to say is in fact true."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Back when I was in ancient Egypt you were pharaoh, as you already know, you had a lot of friends, but there was one in particular that you liked the most."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You fell in love with a girl named Anzu, but you never got the courage to tell her how you felt about her."  
  
Yami stopped to think about that for a minute.  
  
"Wasn't the girl named Anzu..." then he gasped. "...YOU!!!"  
  
"It's true. You were once in love with me in ancient times, until that day..."  
  
"Until what day?"  
  
"Until the day I came."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I took over Anzu's body and lived her life."  
  
"And I was the one that figured out first that you weren't Anzu anymore, right?"  
  
Tea slowly nodded. "Yes, that's correct."  
  
"But what does this have to do with you?"  
  
"Once you knew who I was...you started to fall in love with me."  
  
Yami just stared at her.  
  
So Tea decided to continue.  
  
"Then later on I found out that was in love with you too, but our love was soon torn apart when I got the chance to come back home."  
  
'Yami was in love with Tea?' Yugi said.  
  
"I was in love with you? How?" Yami said.  
  
Tea blushed. "I don't know. You tell me."  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to blush. "I-I don't know neither. I guess I must have really liked you."  
  
"You guess? Well, then how DO you feel about me?"  
  
He wouldn't answer. "Does this mean you don't like me?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just...I don't how what I feel for you." Yami got up from his chair and walked towards. "For me, it's hard to learn to love because I've lost so much in the past."  
  
Tea got up and said, "It doesn't hurt to try."  
  
"So what are you telling me? Do you..."  
  
"Yami, I haven't been able to admit it to anyone, but I've had a crush on you for the longest time now and I just want you to know it."  
  
"You do?" he looked at her gently.  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same and I made you feel bad, but I love you, Yami... I love you," then she started to walk away.  
  
She almost made it to the door when Yami touched her arm, preventing her from leaving.  
  
She turned around to meet him in his eyes. "Tea, wait...I have something to tell you."  
  
"Don't worry Yami. I don't blame you for hating me if you do. I'm sorry that I said that to you. I'll be going now."  
  
"Tea, wait a second. I don't want you to go. Let me tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a confession to make. I do remember Anzu and everyone else in the past. When I got my memories back I saw how I was so love with this girl that was just like you and that scared me. I'm sorry that I lied to you."  
  
"Why did you though?"  
  
"Because you are Yugi's friend and I didn't want to take that away. What I'm trying to say is that I've been hiding my feelings about you also. I don't hate you and I would like to try and become more than a friend to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Then Tea ran over to Yami and gave him a hug, which startled him a bit. "Oh, Yami! Thank you! Thank you for telling me the truth. That means so much to me."  
  
"So does this mean..." he didn't finish because he got lost in her eyes.  
  
Tea smiled. "What do you think?" she asked before slowly moving in to kiss him.  
  
Yami was surprised at first, but kissed her back anyway.  
  
Once Yami broke the kiss Tea told him, "I love you Yami and I always will."  
  
Yami smiled and replied back, "I love you too." Then kiss her lips once more.  
  
As Tea kissed him back the second time she couldn't help, but think of something.  
  
'Thank you Yami. You and everyone else gave me the courage to do the one I was afraid of all long. Thank you. I'll never forget you and you will always be in my heart. Whether I'm in your world or mine because both you and the Yami from my time will be the same to me because I love you.'  
  
***Reviewers, this is the BIG news. Now, I plan to do this on votes, but if I get enough votes to agree with me I'm willing to do a...SEQUEL!!!! What do you think? Should I do a sequel? I was thinking I should and in the story the Yami from the past could come the future and blah, blah, blah....You get the idea. Please tell me what you think in your reviews and I hope you liked my story. Thanks for reading!  
  
~Shining Friendship ^_^ 


End file.
